


ПО ТЕЧЕНИЮ

by haikujix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dead Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghosts, Implied homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikujix/pseuds/haikujix
Summary: Когда наступает неизбежный застой в творчестве — нужно срочно менять что-нибудь в своей жизни. Так что Джерард Уэй решается на покупку старой виллы в маленьком городке Келлмингтон. Он доволен этим до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает, что, оказывается, у него есть милый сосед. Только чуть-чуть неживой.





	ПО ТЕЧЕНИЮ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854646) by [innocent_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wolves/pseuds/innocent_wolves). 



— Ох… Эм…

Майки аккуратно облокачивается на открытую дверь машины, с сомнением рассматривая большой дом. Несмотря на десятки реставраций, от него будто веет древностью. Тонкие цепи дикого плюща едва прикрывают серый цвет внешних стен и два ряда узких окон, каждое из которых состоит из шести маленьких квадратов стёкол. Из кирпичной крыши гордо торчат две кирпичные трубы, а с левой стороны дома во двор выходит небольшая веранда, взятая парой высоких деревьев в полукруг.

Джерард поворачивается к младшему брату, и радостная широкая улыбка тут же обнажает верхний ряд зубов.

— Это «вау, как здорово» или «вау, как ты лоханулся»?

Майки колеблется.

— Я… я не знаю, если честно. Он выглядит как… старьё.

— Ну, если верить риелтору, его построили примерно в 1780 году, плюс-минус пару лет, — легко отвечает Джерард и тут же двигается в сторону дома, неприкрыто наслаждаясь шуршанием гравия под подошвой своих конверсов. — Думаю, ему позволительно выглядеть стареньким.

— Восемнадцатый век, Джерард? Ты же шутишь?

— Не бурчи. Внутри он совершенно новый, — взволновано говорит старший, напрягаясь от тона Майки и судорожно ища ключи по карманам. — И кухня, и ванная на втором этаже полностью отремонтированы, кроме того, через пару недель я установлю новый септик, — Джерард осматривает двор, а потом радостно тычет куда-то в сторону. — Ты посмотри, у меня есть своя веранда!

— Мне кажется, ты морально не созрел жить в таком доме, — ворчит младший брат, когда парни входят в прихожую. — А что насчёт зимы? — Майки находит ещё одну невероятно важную, по его мнению, причину для возвращения брата в городские джунгли. — Ты готов разгребать снег с декабря по март вручную? Кроме того, Джерард, тут обязательно будут проблемы с электричеством, вот тебе крест и…

— Майки, — Джерард прерывает его с раздражённым вздохом. — Я пообещал себе, что не буду злиться на твоё ворчание. Потому что сейчас мне действительно необходимо, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, захлопнуться? Если тебе станет легче, я куплю снегоуборщик, воздуходувку, всё что потребуется. У меня будет и электричество, и Интернет, и горячая вода. Не раздувай проблему на пустом месте. — Джерард протягивает руку и похлопывает брата по плечу, — А теперь, пожалуйста, сопроводи ребят, не то они наставят мои вещи горой под дверью. А мне пока что нужно осмотреться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джерард оставляет недовольного Майки и покидает комнату. Он был здесь всего однажды, в ноябре, лишь мельком просмотрев его. Тогда здание выглядело совершенно по-другому: заброшенным и мрачным, как из старых фильмов ужасов, дом возвышался над голыми ветками деревьев. На этот раз дом окутан апрельским солнцем. Теперь тут стало гораздо просторнее и гостеприимнее. Наверное, так влияют на старые дома новые владельцы и правильно подобранный ремонтный стиль. Пустые дома всегда кажутся жуткими.

Джерард пересекает прихожую и оказывается в гостиной. Зал довольно большой, в нем достаточно места для комода, нескольких стульев и ковра, а старомодный камин — это первое, за что цепляется глаз при входе в комнату. Остальная часть гостиной кажется пустой; возможно, ему даже придется отправиться в город и подобрать новый диван. Солнце мягко проникает сквозь двери веранды, создавая широкие блики на деревянном полу.

За следующей дверью оказывается кухня. Тут тоже есть камин, но поменьше, а рядом с ним — место для обеденного стола. Над кухонным островом натянуты деревянные балки, кажущиеся такими огромными и толстыми со стороны. Окна — большие панели от пола до потолка. Это уже прихоть Джерарда, но, в сочетании с деревом и голым кирпичом, этот городской атрибут только сильнее передаёт теплую и интимную загородную атмосферу.

Джерард вкратце осматривает ванную комнату внизу, которая находится в хорошем состоянии, несмотря на отсутствие ремонта, а также успешно находит тяжелую дубовую дверь, которая ведет прямо в черную дыру, пахнущую плесенью, грязной дождевой водой и именуемую подвалом. Мужчина тянет за свисающую ниточку, прикрепленную к голой лампочке, и внимательно всматривается в сумрак у лестницы. Ему кажется, что водонагреватель обязательно должен быть там внизу, и это то, что он должен проверить обязательно, но сгустки затвердевшей пыли и липкие скопления паутины заставляют Уэя дрожать.

Так что вместо этого он запирает дверь и идет наверх, а старые узкие доски пола скрипят и жалуются под его ногами. Джерард находит свою большую спальню, а также две комнаты для гостей, самую маленькую из которых можно легко превратить в его новый кабинет. Он с энтузиазмом толкает последнюю пару дверей — одна принадлежит новой ванной, а другая ведёт на чердак — прежде чем он отступает в свою пустую спальню. Из окон открывается прекрасный вид на заднюю часть дома и огромный сад. Пышный и возвышающийся дуб укоренен среди множества меньших деревьев и кустарников, обеспечивая много тени для летнего внутреннего дворика. Оттуда узкая кирпичная дорожка вьется через сад и ведет к небольшому ручью на окраине виллы.

— Черт, у меня есть сад, — бормочет себе под нос Джерард в полном восторге. — Нужно будет посадить цветы.

— Ты в порядке?

Обернувшись, Джерард видит, что Майки немного беспокойно задерживается в дверях. Звук топающих ног и несколько выкрикиваемых указаний внизу, информируют о том, что ребята из фирмы грузоперевозки прибыли с его мебелью.

— Да, полностью, — Джерард улыбается. — Почему бы нет?

— Итак, Келлмингтон… — брат произносит название города со странно изогнутой бровью. — Знаешь, я посмотрел в интернете, здесь проживает от силы две тысячи человек. Ты не знаешь, как такая тишина давит с непривычки, — он складывает руки на груди. — Ты уверен, что переезд — правильное решение?

Джерард оборачивается, закатывая глаза. Это не первый раз, когда Майки пытается завести серьёзный разговор о любви старшего брата к одиночеству. Хотя, он не единственный; члены семьи говорят что-то подобное снова и снова. Это номер один среди тем в семье Уэев; с тех пор как он объявил о переезде, все постепенно превратились в доморощенных психологов, решивших его переубедить.

Но никто, кажется, не понимает, что он переезжает, потому что ему это нужно. За последние несколько лет произошло слишком много вещей, которые изменили его жизнь — Джерард написал три успешные книги, которые отрезвили его. Его нелюбовь к городской жизни обусловлена тем, что постоянно бодрствующий мегаполис невероятно сильно отвлекает от творчества; Джерард не может ни сосредоточиться, ни сконцентрироваться на чем-либо, кроме стремительного хаоса, постоянно вмешивающегося в его мысли. С новым проектом работы Джерард должен знать, что он может рассчитывать на чистоту сознания. Не то чтобы он хотел стать тем эксцентричным автором, который оставляет все ради затворнической жизни, но он должен был сделать что-то подобное рано или поздно. Хотя бы на некоторое время. Это необходимо, и в глубине души его семья тоже это знает.

Джерард пожимает плечами в ответ, чувствуя, что достиг точки кипения, когда эти скептические комментарии только раздражают его, независимо от их благих намерений.

— Майки, я на сто процентов уверен в этом, и то, что я не знаю о жизни здесь, я просто изучу на ходу. В любом случае, это не так уж и далеко от дома, — добавляет он. — Я могу навестить тебя, когда захочу.

— Мы ехали почти три часа, — говорит Мики, все еще недовольно. — Ты не будешь приезжать каждые выходные.

— Я же не купил виллу в Испании. Три часа езды не так уж и много, если подумать.

— Суть в том, что… мы все будем скучать по тебе, — отвечает младший с подавленным вздохом. — Мы не хотим, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноко.

Джерард прекрасно понимает, что его семья будет скучать по нему. Этот шаг был внезапным и, возможно, немного необдуманным, но его приоритет — это его работа, в первую очередь, а во вторую — ещё раз работа, пожалуй. Это неизменно и правильно, так и должно быть, если он хочет, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.

Джерард оборачивается с ободряющей улыбкой.

— Я не буду одинок, Майкл. Я не улетел в другую галактику. Это просто деревня.

Тихий шум доносится до них снизу и прерывает разговор, после чего парни сердито орут друг друга.

— Я пойду проверю, — бормочет Майки. — Чертовы идиоты.

К глубокому вечеру небо меняется; солнышко затягивают темные облака. К тому времени, когда Джерард перебрал последнюю картонную коробку, его глаза начинают слипаться, и он небрежно игнорирует комментарии Майки о том, что «в городе никогда не бывает такой капризной поганой погоды».

Они готовятся к ночи, когда взгляд Джерарда внезапно улавливается смутным силуэтом человека, стоящего на дороге. Он останавливается и прищуривается, наклоняясь ближе к холодному оконному стеклу. Похоже, мальчик — или, скорее, молодой человек; его рост и расстояние делают его намного меньше. Джерард хмурится. Незнакомец должен быть пьянющий, потому что Джерард не видит причины, почему он не мёрзнет под проливным дождём. Он задается вопросом, почему он вообще стоит там пугающе неподвижно и пялится на дом.

— Майки…? — рассеянно начинает Джерард, не сводя глаз с молодого человека. — Кто там?

— Ты чего? — Майки подходит и отодвигает Джерарда в сторону. Он вытягивает шею и всматривается в окно, глядя туда-сюда, но в конце он лишь отступает на шаг и пожимает плечами. — Где?

Джерард бросает боковой взгляд на озадаченное лицо своего брата.

— Вот же, — коротко смеётся мужчина. — Ты серьезно не видишь…? — Он снова обращает внимание на дорогу и зависает, когда понимает, что она пуста. Единственное, что можно рассмотреть, — это темные очертания их машин, не более того.

Майки хихикает и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить брата по спине.

— Тебе нужно поспать, братан. Могу поспорить, у тебя галлюцинации от того, что носил коробки целый день.

— Но… — Джерард растерянно смотрит на отражение в окне. — Я мог бы поклясться, что кто-то стоял там.

— Давай посмотрим завтра? — ободряюще ответил Майки. — Может быть, это был один из твоих соседей. Ты же ещё не знакомился с ними. А теперь иди спать, хорошо? Увидимся через несколько часов.

***

 

Среди ночи Джерард просыпается без особой причины. Он борется со сном, не совсем уверенный, где он находится, пока отдаленный раскат грома не возвращает его в реальность. Уэй открывает глаза с низким ворчанием и всматривается в голубоватые тени своей новой спальни. Некоторое время он лежит неподвижно, чувствуя себя все более неловко. Новая обстановка, должно быть, добралась до него.

Мужчина с трудом встает с кровати, вздрагивая, когда его босые ноги касаются холодного пола. Судя по мягкому постукиванию по крыше, дождь все еще идет, а тяжелые облака не пропускают ни лучика лунного света. Он аккуратно крадётся мимо полуоткрытых картонных коробок так грациозно, как только может, хотя в его полубессознательном состоянии нужно совсем много времени, прежде чем он случайно пнёт одну из них. Толчок боли пронзает его большой палец, и он громко ругается, хромая на ходу.

Джерард, в конце концов, вваливается в ближайшую гостевую комнату, где вновь чуть не спотыкается о другую открытую коробку. Ему удается восстановить равновесие и тихо рассмеяться, покачав головой, прежде чем осторожно пройти по комнате. Краем глаза он замечает пиджак и понимает, что, должно быть, забыл его здесь вечером. Джерард тянется к нему, похлопывая по карманам, пока не находит свои сигареты и зажигалку. Он слегка раскрывает окно и закуривает, наблюдая за непрерывным потоком воды, рассеянно размышляя о том, как повернулась его жизнь.

Джерард до сих пор не может понять, как именно ему удалось возглавить список бестселлеров. Изначально он просто рисовал комиксы, детская забава, пока он не попытался превратить один из сюжетов, над которыми он работал, в рассказ. Оказалось, Джерард Уэй довольно хорош в писательском деле. Он начал с нескольких рассказов и медленно создавал свой собственный мир, кто-то шутил насчет отправки своей писанины издателю; он преследовал эту идею, потому что полагал, что хуже не будет. Так и оказалось. Пока что он опубликовал три бестселлера и подписал контракт на третий фильм, что является достижением для тридцати с хвостиком лет. Джерард всё ещё не уверен, что заслуживает всеобщего признания. Критики склонны говорить о нем как о некоем странном гении, удачливый Джерард Уэй, взорвавший чарты благодаря чистому таланту. Это произошло уже в двадцать восемь, и, честно говоря, с тех пор Джерарду это нравится все меньше и меньше. Иногда кажется, что СМИ и даже его самые заядлые читатели ждут, когда он сделает последний шаг в духе Эдгара Аллана По и сойдет с ума, потому что это та цена, которую вы должны заплатить за своё творчество. Творчество, очевидно, ничего не стоит без небольшого клинического безумия.

Он оборачивается и изучает искаженные тени, окружающие его, наклоняется, нерешительно всматриваясь в ближайшую открытую коробку. Тут несколько папок снятых с производства сценариев и набросков, все они датируются временем, когда его карьера начала идти вверх. Он всегда оставлял вещи незавершенными, в ловушке угрожающих ожиданий необходимости оправдать его успех. Из-за своей популярности он был смущен, слишком неподготовлен, чтобы справиться с этим, и вскоре он впал в то, что начиналось как писательский застой и заканчивалось депрессией.

Джерард подбирает другую папку наугад; он держит кучу судебных документов, так что быстро кладет их обратно, немного вздрагивая. Таковы последствия его бумажного успеха. Тогда он мог убить себя или кого-то еще. Той ночью, когда Джерард ехал под воздействием наркотиков и разбил свою машину. И только потому, что он был на пассажирском сидении, суд приговорил его к нескольким месяцам тюремного заключения вместо нескольких лет за решеткой. Удача убедилась, что он остался алкоголиком, а не стал убийцей. Удача помогла ему отмыться от этого. Удача заставила его потерять водительские права на год вместо того, чтобы потерять жизнь.

Теперь ему удалось восстановить и свою карьеру, и свою жизнь, и вот он переезжает сюда, чтобы спокойно закончить новую книгу. Джерард тяжело вздыхает при мысли об этом. Правда в том, что он еще не начал писать, и прошло много времени с тех пор, как в последний раз писать было, правда, весело. До сих пор ему удалось набросать лишь лёгкий очерк с «The Umbrella Academy» в качестве рабочего названия. Он был спрятан в папке какое-то время, и Джерард чувствует легкое чувство вины всякий раз, когда видит прикрепленную бумажку-ободрение; слова его издателя, Патрика, чья безоговорочная вера в писателя заставляет его иногда чувствовать себя недостойным. Джерард действительно надеется, что слова сработают, и что он, в конечном итоге, закончит работу. Он не хочет сталкиваться с таким же ужасающим чувством безразличия, которое испытал после просмотра фильма-адаптации его последней книги, имеющей действительно огромный успех. Во время премьеры он просто стоял на красной дорожке, чувствуя себя ужасным предателем лишь от того, всё это не особо волнует автора. Он не хочет оказаться в том же тупике, сражаясь со своими пьяными демонами.

И, возможно, больше всего на свете он не хочет сожалеть о решении купить дом Оллмана. Это место предназначено для того, чтобы служить его вдохновением и убежищем, и во многом это его последний шанс вернуть себе чувство нормальной жизни. Потому что если всё останется по-прежнему… Джерард просто не знает, что будет дальше.

Из темного коридора до него доносится глухой звук, похожий на торопливые шаги, и сердце предательски пропускает испуганный удар. Он смотрит вверх, через комнату, ожидая, что кто-то действительно выйдет из пустоты.

— Майки…? — тихий голос режет ночную тишину. — Майки, это ты?

Ответ — дождливая тишина и еще один отдаленный раскат грома, приглушенный биением сердца Джерарда. Несколько мгновений он стоит у окна, совершенно оцепеневший. И лишь через пару минут он, наконец, заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и обругать своё сверхактивное воображение.

«Построенный около 1780 года», он напоминает себе, рассеянно туша сигаретный окурок и возвращаясь в кровать. «Дом разрешен для заселения.»

***

 

— Эй, посмотри, что я нашел.

Прошло четыре дня с переезда Джерарда, а Майки наконец должен вернуться в город. Младший выходит из кухни, неся маленький серебряный поднос с фарфоровым кофейным набором из шести предметов. Джерард откладывает свой ноутбук в сторону и наклоняется вперед, чтобы рассмотреть его. Фарфор белый, лишь сине-золотая лента обвивает края чашек и блюдцев.

— Они были спрятаны в одном из кухонных шкафов, — говорит Майки, пожав плечами. — Довольно мило.

— Ага… Думаешь, сервиз ценный?

— Может быть… — Майки берет одну из чашек и задумчиво вертит в руках. — Я бы не сказал. Я имею в виду, они старые, но это не значит, что они обязательно являются ценными… Ты можешь спросить об этом антиквара, если действительно заинтересован, — добавляет он, поднимая другую чашку и протягивая ему.

Джерард переворачивает её. Фарфор выглядит хрупким в руках, хотя он гораздо прочнее, чем кажется. Эта чашка была разбита в какой-то момент, а затем тщательно склеена. На белой поверхности есть узкие следы пожелтения, в то время как отсутствует крупная стружка, создающая острые зубчатые края на стареющем фарфоре.

— Хочешь опробовать?

Джерард на некоторое время задумывается, а после морщит острый нос, покачивая головой.

— Нет. Просто оставь их на кухонном столе.

И вот где кофейный сервиз проводит следующие пару недель; на кухонном столе. Джерард каждый раз забывает о нём, поглощенный сортировкой вещей и коробок, а также случайной реставрацией (которая, как правило, заключается в том, что он тут и там откалывает немного облупленной краски). Только когда он однажды поздно вечером войдет на кухню, вспомнит о его существовании.

Уэй останавливается у двери, его брови хмурятся, а голова слегка наклоняется, полностью осознавая тот факт, что что-то в этой комнате не на своем месте, и ему требуется некоторое время, прежде чем он замечает. Серебряный поднос все еще стоит там, где его оставил Майки, но тарелки были уложены в аккуратную стопочку, в то время как каждая из фарфоровых чашек выстроилась пугающе идеально на барной стойке.

Джерард смотрит в замешательстве. Уэй понятия не имеет, как это произошло и что это должно означать. У него еще не было ни одного посетителя, и, насколько ему известно, он не лунатик. Мужчина колеблется на мгновение, прежде чем осторожно отодвигает тонкие чашки назад, намереваясь не издать ни звука. Рука Джерарда задерживается на разбитой чашке, и он задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по потрескавшейся трещине, пытаясь вспомнить свои действия за последние несколько дней, но общая картина никак не складывается. В какой-то момент мужчина скидывает всё на крайнюю рассеянность. Излишне говорить, что он довольно устал в последнее время.

И это странное событие забылось бы, если бы в доме Оллмана не начали происходить странные вещи. Всё началось с ощущения, что что-то не так, и какое-то время Джерард просто ходил по дому, постоянно поправляя перекошенные картины и закрывая двери, пока ему не приходит в голову, что тут что-то происходит. Через какое-то время пока небольшие предметы начали пропадать или перемещаться в пространстве, особенно вещи, которые необходимы в данный момент, такие как ключи от машины. Он кладёт их на кухонную стойку и находит на журнальном столике через несколько минут. Однажды он даже нашел их в холодильнике, аккуратно лежащих рядом с молоком и будто издевающихся над обязательным писательским атрибутом — рассеянностью.

Как и любому здравомыслящему человеку в подобной ситуации, Джерарду удается убедить себя, что он просто очень устал и забывчив. Но когда это начинает происходить со старыми книжными рукописями, полуфабрикатами, его телефоном и даже ноутбуком, которые Уэй искал на протяжении всех выходных, он перестаёт находить этому оправдание. Больше не может.

В течение нескольких дней продолжается беспрерывное исчезновение и появление вещей, часто прямо перед его носом, но всегда таким незаметным образом. Кроме того, слабый сквозняк, кажется, оседает в доме. Это едва заметно, но двери внезапно захлопываются, хотя окна прочно закрыты. Комната становится необъяснимо холодной даже в самые солнечные дни, заставляя постоянно проверять термостат и надевать кардиган. Благодаря этому пробуждение и процесс вставания с постели превратились в ледяной ад, и он каждый раз злится. Он даже проверил себя на лихорадку, но всё в порядке. В доме просто холодно, и Джерард не может объяснить, почему.

Очевидно, что странности не ограничились холодными комнатами и независимыми неживыми вещами. Иногда атмосфера в дома становится невыносимо тяжелой, и у Джерарда появляется тупая головная боль, которую он просто не может преодолеть. Его характер становится хуже без видимой причины, и раздражающее настроение распространяется на его работу. Джерард может сидеть часами, нервно печатая что-то, что в конечном итоге удаляет. Все, что он пытается писать, превращается только в большие бесполезные блоки текста, и порой это раздражает его настолько, что он на грани выбросить ноутбук в окно.

Его терпение уже истощено до предела, когда этот знакомый сквозняк мчится в гостиную поздно ночью. В следующий момент ноутбук Джерарда выключается, удаляя электронное письмо, которое он пытался написать, и мужчина полностью теряет самообладание.

— Ты, черт возьми, когда уже успокоишься? — вскрикивает Уэй, ударяя рукой по столу и опрокидывая пустую кофейную чашку.

Он всматривается в свою тихую гостиную, щеки дрожат, а уши пылают от негодования, но комната остается такой же мёртвой, как и прежде. Мужчина проводит руками по лицу и стонет; он, должно быть, просто сходит с ума. Джерард со вздохом встает и выключает свет, прежде чем подняться наверх. Возможно, это всего лишь процесс привыкания к новому дому и совершенно новой среде.

Пока он стоит перед туалетом в ванной наверху, его тупая головная боль усиливается, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем в его голове. Джерард зажимает носовую перегородку, немного удивленный неожиданным изменением. Это так типично, особенно когда он должен писать как сумасшедший. Всякий раз, когда он чувствует, что у него есть хоть какой-то контроль, появляется что-то такое. Правда в том, что он не знает, что делать. Издатель все это время превосходно понимал и терпел его. Но Джерард всё чаще задается вопросом, как долго он может продолжать в том же духе, прежде чем ему придется начать устанавливать для автора крайние сроки. Проблема в том, что в его новой книге есть что-то неправильное. Не похоже, чтобы люди захотят это читать.

Джерард заканчивает и подходит к умывальнику, чтобы вымыть руки, в надежде, что хороший ночной сон улучшит ситуацию. Затем он бросает взгляд на себя в зеркало, и его сердце на секунду останавливается. Совершенно незнакомый парень смотрит на него в ответ. Туманная фигура не находится рядом с ним или позади, а отпечатана поверх отражения Уэя, как фотография с двойной экспозицией. Джерард едва видит, как его собственное лицо просвечивается сквозь непонятную фигуру, но чувствует, как челюсть медленно отвисает и глаза расширяются.

Мужчина резко разворачивается спиной к зеркалу, но оказывается, что совершенно один в ванной комнате. Когда Джерард снова поворачивается к зеркалу, фигура исчезает, и единственное, что осталось, это его собственное бледное лицо. Сердце бешено колотится, мозг отключается, и инстинкт подсказывает, что нужно убежать. Джерард медленно, но предельно напряжённо выходит из уборной, спускается на первый этаж, и останавливается лишь сойдя с крыльца.

Мужчина делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Потому что-то, что он увидел в зеркале своей ванной, несомненно, было человеком — буквально внутри зеркала — и это был не он. Джерард честно пытается найти рациональные объяснения этому, но всё, чем заполнено его сознание — что, блять, теперь делать? Разбить зеркало? Окрестить его? Игнорировать? Никогда не смотреть в зеркало до конца своей жизни? Нужно ли вообще что-то с этим делать?

Внезапно Джерард вспоминает, как однажды читал что-то о диссоциативных моментах, когда занимался исследованиями для одной из своих книг. Очевидно, что ночью нельзя смотреть на себя в зеркале, потому что мозг чётко не видит отражение и додумывает в темноте монстров. Должно быть, он или чертовски истощен, или просто сходит с ума. Может быть, это безумие, на которое люди пытались натолкнуть его все это время.

Что бы он ни сделал — всю ночь сидеть на веранде нельзя. Джерард с трудом подавляет желание закурить сигарету и возвращается обратно в дом. Он задерживается у входной двери, ему нужно немного времени, чтобы набраться смелости, прежде чем подняться в комнату, создавая столько шума, сколько возможно, просто потому, что это безопаснее. Это противоположность стратегии фильма ужасов, которая обычно подразумевает тихую ходьбу, пока кто-нибудь не вырвет тебе кишки или не отрубит голову.

Он входит в пустую ванную комнату и смотрит на свое бледное лицо в зеркале, ожидая. Он прислушивается к чему-то необычному, но его уши встречают только звуки биения своего сердца. В течение нескольких секунд ничего не происходит. Наконец Джерард качает головой, думая, что это просто смешно. Он смешной. У него гребаная головная боль, и ему нужно поспать, вот и все. Джерард берет пару таблеток аспирина из аптечки и уходит в спальню. Он не собирается пугать себя этим дерьмом всю ночь.

Неудивительно, что сон не дается легко. Он беспокойно ворочается некоторое время на рассвете, в какой-то момент засыпает, но всё равно может слышать, что происходит вокруг. Джерард просыпается далеко за полдень, в липкой от пота футболке, прилипшей к спине, и следом от подушки на щеке. Он чувствует себя слабым и разбитым, зато от головной боли не осталось и следа.

Естественно, Джерард отказывается воспользоваться ванной комнатой около своей спальни, но, за пять часов сна, мочевой пузырь начинает поднимать бунт. Он взвешивает возможности встречи с какой-то сверхъестественной силой, но в авторе достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы вспомнить, что это совершенно нелепо, и что жизнь редко оказывается фильмом, будь то страшным, романтичным или мистическим. Уэй принимает душ и одевается без каких-либо неприятных происшествий, и к моменту, когда нужно спускается вниз, он убеждает себя, что события прошлой ночи были лишь продуктом его собственного уставшего разума. Он так сильно уверен в этом, пока не входит на кухню и не обнаруживает незнакомца, ожидающего его.

Джерард останавливается на месте, сердце застывает в горле, кажется, что это задушит его. Какая-то часть мужчины истерично кричит о необходимости вызова полиции, а другая — что ему нужно убраться отсюда; отказаться от всего и съебать обратно в город. Вынужденный выбирать между штрафом за ложный вызов и нотациями Майки, Джерард оказывается полностью парализованным и не может делать ничего, кроме как смотреть.

Незнакомец перед ним — молодой человек лет двадцати. Он одет в светло-бежевую рубашку, похожую на униформу, использовавшуюся во время Второй мировой войны, и заправленную в идеально выглаженные штаны. Его темные волосы аккуратно уложены, а сапоги безупречно чисты. Он похож на солдата, готового спросить у самой симпатичной девушки, может ли он пригласить её на следующий танец, и единственное, о чем может подумать Джерард, это то, какой он неправильный, стоя там, у кухонной стойки. Единственным логичным объяснением вида этого парня будет Хэллоуин; Хэллоуин в середине гребаного апреля.

— Доброе утро, вернее, добрый день, — молодой человек встречает его с улыбкой, как будто здесь нет ничего необычного. — Я бы приготовил тебе кофе, но я не уверен, как эта штука работает… никогда раньше не видел такого.

Он протягивает руку кофеварке, и Джерард готов поклясться, что его рука просто прошла сквозь неё, хотя парень выглядит таким же осязаемым и настоящим, как и всё вокруг. Его жест заставляет банку рядом с машиной слегка покачнуться, но на этом всё.

— Кто… — хрипит Джерард, широко раскрыв глаза и задыхаясь.

— Ой, простите. Я Франклин Айеро, но большую часть времени меня называют Джуниором. Или просто Фрэнки.

— Что… что ты… как ты…?

— Я живу здесь, — парень говорит таким тоном, будто это так и есть, будто это совершенно нормально. — Ты бы узнал об этом гораздо раньше, если бы тебе не понадобилось так много времени, чтобы просто увидеть меня. Я уже давно пытаюсь привлечь твоё внимание.

— Ты живешь… — Джерард отрезает себя и качает головой. — Нет. Я живу здесь. И… и… Боже, я даже не знаю, почему я, блять, разговариваю с тобой. Ты в моей голове и не настоящий. Я дам тебе минуту, а потом ты уйдешь.

Он решительно подходит к стойке и начинает заваривать кофе дрожащими руками. Эти галлюцинации зашли настолько далеко, что Уэй даже не собирается пытаться обдумать.

— Боишься, что ты помешался, да?

— Помешался, — Джерард повторяет за парнем, затаив дыхание.

— Да, всамделишне спятил. Шарики за ролики заехали.

Франклин подходит ближе к Джерарду, излучая холод, от чего волоски на руках Джерарда встают. Он удивляется гусиной коже на своем теле и тихо думает, что да, в этом определенно есть что-то безумное. Но это не делает парня менее реальным. Джерард делает осторожный шаг назад и рассматривает маленькое телосложение молодого человека, пораженный своей внезапной догадкой.

— Ты… ты стоял тогда на дороге? В тот день, когда я переехал…?

Франклин задумался.

— Я плохо слежу за временем, но… тут появляется не так много людей, так что да, это, наверное, я.

Джерард отодвигается еще дальше от незваного гостя, пока кухонный остров не разделяет их.

— Почему ты так одет?

— Раньше я был летчиком на истребителе, — легко отвечает Франклин. — Во время войны. К сожалению, меня подбили, — он пожимает плечами, как будто это не так уж и страшно. — Если ты не веришь, что я настоящий, я похоронен на местном кладбище. Восемь или девять надгробий к северу от кедра, второй ряд. Это должно дать тебе достаточно доказательств.

Джерард открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что ему совершенно всё равно, и он не пойдёт на кладбище, но Франклин исчез прежде, чем Уэй приходит в себя. Ранний утренний солнечный свет вновь нагревает пустую комнату, смешиваясь с запахом свежезаваренного кофе, а разум Джерарда пытается собраться воедино. Он всё также сидит у кухонной стойки, пока так и нетронутая чашка в его руках не начинает остывать. Он не назвал бы себя трусишкой — когда он был моложе, был открыт для всех этих жутких вещей — но сейчас Джерард бесшумно злится. Его мысли продолжают повторять то, что каждый странный случай пытался внедрить в его подсознание все время: что он, возможно, имеет дело с призраком, Дух мертвого человека действительно может жить в этом доме вместе с ним. И это определенно не то, за что Уэй заплатил.

***

 

Решение отправиться на кладбище не заняло много времени. Он слишком любопытен, и благодаря себе-подростку, Джерард уже не первый раз прогуливается по таким местам. Кроме того, ничего Уэй не желает сильнее, чем выяснить своё текущее психическое состояние, раз и навсегда. Он мог сойти с ума или помешаться, как об этом небрежно говорил Франклин, и ему очень нужны хоть какие-то доказательства, что это не так. Безумие пишет великие книги, но это не тот стимулятор творчества, что ему нужен сейчас.

Одна из самых приятных вещей в Келлмингтоне — это то, что в нем есть много мест, которые могли бы с таким же успехом послужить местом для съемок фильмов, и кладбище — именно такое место. Это небольшой квадратный участок зеленой земли, расположенный на вершине холма и окруженный массивным клубком тщательно ухоженного зелёного забора. Днем он выглядит идиллическим, а ночью заброшенным.

Джерард паркуется у ворот и ждет, пытаясь сразу почувствовать атмосферу, прежде чем войти в это место, хотя ничего необычного он не чувствует. Каждая клеточка в его теле кричит о сигарете, он на самом деле хочет утолить свою никотиновую зависимость и оставаться по эту сторону ограждения, но в то же время его любопытство заставляет кожу чесаться так сильно, что становится неудобно. Наконец он смотрит на большое кедровое дерево недалеко от места парковки и решительно проходит через тяжелые ворота. Он делает дикое предположение о том, где находится север, и осторожно начинает считать надгробия. Некоторые из них покосились, другие кажутся забытыми.

Достигнув четырнадцатого, Джерард уже начал серьезно сомневаться в словах призрака и, прежде всего, в себе. Похоже, это, всё-таки, лишь плод писательского воображения. Уэй беспомощно оглядывается вокруг, немного обеспокоенный тем, что он все еще считает себя кем-то относительно спокойным и рациональным; это то, как сумасшедшие серийные убийцы обычно спокойны, прежде чем замочить кого-нибудь.

И он собирается вернуться назад, когда поднимает голову, и первые несколько букв знакомого имени привлекают внимание. Джерард прокладывает себе путь между рядами и низкими ветками перед наклонным надгробным камнем. Он медленно проводит ладонью по поверхности, убирая многолетнюю грязь и мох. Надпись частично исчезла, но он все еще может разобрать, что она говорит.

Франклин Энтони Айеро младший

1921 — 1943

Любимый сын

 

Джерард выпрямляется и делает полшага назад, его сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. В это всё совершенно не хочется верить — проклятая могила существует. Логика говорит, что невозможно представить себе или придумать что-то настолько точное, если никогда не слышал об этом раньше, а это значит, что в его доме есть взаправдашне настоящий призрак. Летчик-истребитель времен Второй мировой войны, молодой человек, который оказался в ловушке своих двадцати двух лет и все еще одетый в форму. Джерард вздрагивает, когда очередной порыв весеннего ветра проскользает мимо надгробий, и он засовывает руки глубже в карманы своего пальто. Настоящий, блять, призрак. Что, черт возьми, он вообще должен делать с этим?

— Добрый день.

Незнакомый голос заставляет Джерарда испуганно дёрнуться, и он оборачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с пожилым мужчиной. В одной руке он держит грабли, в другой — лейку, а передняя часть его комбинезона покрыта грязными пятнами. Смотритель. Джерард облегченно выдыхает.

— Ты недавно переехал? — спрашивает мужчина. В Келлмингтоне не так много людей; весть о прибытии Джерарда, скорее всего, уже гуляет по городу. Кроме того, такой человек, как хранитель земли, знает всех. Живых и мертвых.

— Да, я переехал в дом Оллмана.

— О, это хорошо, — смотритель кивает, вежливо скрывая то, что уже итак это знает. — Хороший дом, большой участок. Тебе нравится?

— Да, всё прекрасно. Именно то, что я искал. — За исключением того факта, что мой хозяин — призрак.

— Ты переехал сюда из-за работы?

— Вроде того, — Джерард пожимает плечами. — В основном я работаю дома. Я писатель.

— Верно-верно… — старик улыбается и указывает на могилу Франклина. — Айеро раньше жили там некоторое время, знаете ли, до того, как семья распалась и вилла вступила во владение государства. У вас есть связи с ними?

— Нет… я только услышал от кого-то, что они там жили. Их сын, Франклин младший, был летчиком-истребителем во время Второй мировой войны, верно? Он погиб в бою?

Человек смотрит на него озадаченно, прежде чем разразиться смехом, и так громко и искренне, что Джерард дергается от удивления.

— Как ты сказал? Кто погиб в бою? Джуниор? — мужчина качает головой. — Извини, но я думаю, что ты не так понял. Он был призван, но не воевал.

Джерард хмурится.

— Извините, я не понимаю…

— У Джуниора было серьезное заболевание сердца, насколько я помню, — объясняет он. — Ага. Ему нечего было делать в армии, не говоря уже о военно-воздушных силах. Такой же полезный, как сиськи на рыбе.

Джерард неопределенно указывает на надгробие.

— Но он… он умер так рано.

— Это не потому, что он пал на войне.

— Нет…?

— О, нет, — старик качает головой. — Это из-за проблем с сердцем. Он умер дома.

А вот это действительно имеет смысл. Франклин часто посещает дом, потому что он умер там; если бы он был подбит во время войны, он больше не был бы связан со своим домом. Скорее всего, они даже не нашли бы тело, которое можно было бы вернуть в Келлмингтон. Но зачем это Франклину? Это лживый призрак? Есть ли вообще у призраков четкое представление о том, что значит «лгать» кому-то? Джерард всегда думал, что «призраки» — это то, что остается от души, беспокойная энергия, чего-то, что привязано к старым вещам или потеряно в пространстве. Если бы они существовали вообще, они не были бы достаточно умны, чтобы иметь конкретное представление о своем прошлом и активно связывать это с настоящим, и они, конечно, не были бы способны проявить себя в ясной форме человеческого существа. Призраки не должны даже осознавать тот факт, что они мертвы, не говоря уже о способности думать и помнить. Но есть кое-что о тайнах неба и земли, и всего, что между ними, что никогда не было (или не может быть) проверено.

— Хорошо, — произносит смотритель, отрывая Джерарда от мыслей. — У меня есть работа, поэтому я лучше пойду. Хорошего дня.

По возвращению домой, Джерард с сомнением задерживается во дворе, просто глядя на тихий дом и залитые солнцем окна. Он делает шаг к двери, колеблется, затем поворачивается и направляется к гаражу. Решение навести порядок появляется спонтанно, и мужчина начинает бесцельно складывать картонные коробки. Оказывается, сортировка займёт больше времени, чем он ожидал, вероятно, не один день. Кроме того, лентяй в нем уже ворчит, предлагая сделать это как-нибудь в другой день — желательно в воскресенье, через несколько недель.

Джерард прекрасно понимает, что не может спрятаться в гараже навсегда, и, наконец, сдается со слабым вздохом. В конце концов, он возвращается на кухню, где отвлекается и начинает разбирать посудомоечную машину, чтобы чем-то себя занять, пока ждет нового соседа. Интуиция подсказывает, что Франклин может появиться в любую минуту. Джерард может чувствовать его появление по тому, как его кожа покалывает и чешется, как будто кто-то пристально наблюдает за ним из-за спины.

Эта мысль едва ли появляется в голове, когда Джерард оглядывается через плечо и сразу замечает, что больше не один. Франклин стоит рядом с камином, небрежно прислонившись к старому кирпичу, и засунув руки в карманы, как будто он стоял там все время.

— Ты ходил на кладбище, да?

— Да… я был там, — голос Джерарда звучит неожиданно громко в тихой комнате. — Я встретил смотрителя… он рассказал мне пару забавных вещей.

— М?

— Ты никогда не были летчиком-истребителем. Тебя даже не было на войне.

Призрак смотрит на Джерарда несколько долгих секунд, пока наконец не сдаётся со странным, побеждённым вздохом.

— Ну, он прав, — медленно кивает Франклин. — Я не знаю, как выглядит кабина изнутри. Эта форма даже не моя.

— Так что… почему ты это выдумал? Многие мужчины тогда не были призваны… В этом нет ничего постыдного.

— Я не знаю. — Франклин слегка опускает голову и пожимает плечами, и, похоже, он действительно не может вспомнить. Как будто он так долго верил в свою собственную ложь, что это превратилось во что-то настоящее. — Когда я пытаюсь показать себя кому-то — то они, как правило, не замечают меня, а другие до ужаса пугаются, потому что видят только силуэт. Но ты другой. Ты видишь меня именно таким, каким я себя вижу, и я просто… Думаю, я хотел произвести на тебя хорошее впечатление, — призрак смотрит на Уэя с небольшой застенчивой улыбкой. — Мне хотелось похвастаться чем-нибудь.

— Тебе не нужно впечатлять меня, — бормочет Джерард. Он понятия не имеет, что имел в виду призрак, но, судя по теплу, распространяющемуся по его щекам, Уэй краснеет, словно это комплимент — и этот факт заставляет его краснеть еще больше. — Ты не Капитан Америка или что-то в этом духе.

— Капитан Америка, — нежно повторяет Франклин и смотрит в сторону. — Жаль, что я умер, прежде чем у меня появилась возможность узнать, кто это.

— Я слышал, что ты умер из-за… хм, проблем с сердцем. — Джерард старается тщательно подбирать слова, не зная, может ли призрак расстроиться или взволноваться из-за темы его смерти.

К его удивлению Франклин злобно фыркает. Он вытаскивает руки из карманов и скрещивает их на груди, этот жест заставляет выглядеть его таким реальным, что Джерард в который раз ставит под сомнение своё собственное здравомыслие.

— Это официальная версия для соседей и знакомых.

— Хорошо…? А какая у тебя… неофициальная версия?

Призрак задумчиво смотрит на мужчину, его глаза тускнеют на солнце. Еще до того, как Джерард успевает моргнуть, Франклин резко оказывается рядом с ним. Он указывает на фарфоровый кофейный сервиз, который до сих пор стоял нетронутым на кухонном столе.

— Возьми это, — произносит парень, указывая на разбитую чашку. — Подержи в руках.

— Зачем?

— Я покажу тебе.

Джерард совершенно не желает покидать свое безопасное, залитое солнцем, место, но всё же делает один осторожный шаг вперед и тянется к хрупкой чашке. В течение нескольких секунд ничего не происходит, кроме Франклина, внимательно смотрящего. Джерард начинает чувствовать себя немного глупо, когда вдруг вся кухня кренится, будто земля под ним сдвигается. Комната вращается, мгновенно изменяя форму, окружение и даже цвет стен. Это длится всего секунду или две, и когда все заканчивается, Джерард все еще находится на месте — за исключением того, что это вообще не его кухня.

Он смотрит на незнакомое окружение в замешательстве и обнаруживает, что Франклин оставил его в покое. Шторы на небольшом окне темные и тяжелые, плотно закрыты, чтобы не пропустить солнце. Разреженный свет заставляет единственное растение в горшке на столе отбрасывать на пол длинные искривленные тени, и Джерарду кажется, что они поглощают комнату, превращая углы в черные дыры. Он стоит один в холодном и тихом месте у стойки.

Немногочисленные кухонные приборы вокруг него устарели и залиты мутным оттенком серовато-белого цвета, странно несоответствующего желтой стене, а стойка чистая и пустая, за исключением коричневой стеклянной бутылки. Она малозаметна из-за своего небольшого размера, но, тем не менее, привлекает взгляд своей наклейкой с черепом и скрещёнными костями, как в мультиках. Она была открыта, неуклюже и наспех, судя по разлитым следам кристаллического порошка.

Джерард собирается присмотреться к находке, но внезапно вспоминает о фарфоровой чашке в своей руке. Он переводит взгляд вниз и впервые замечает, что она наполнена горячим кофе. Напиток кажется таким реальным и свежим, и теперь, когда Джерард осознает это, он практически чувствует, как согреваются ладони. Пар поднимается вверх, оседая на верхней губе и цепляясь за нос — и еще до того, как его мозг обнаруживает скрытый запах горького миндаля, Джерард понимает, что кофе отравлен.

В следующий момент его руки вздрагивают. Желудок сжимается от сильной паники, когда чашка медленно поднимается, чтобы встретиться с его губами, и независимо от того, насколько сильно Джерард хочет остановить себя, отпустить ручку или отвернуться, он просто не может. Такое ощущение, что он на автопилоте, как будто что-то захватило его тело и теперь заставляет пить.

Джерард закрывает глаза, сдаётся и делает нерешительный, осторожный глоток. Руки дрожат. В тот момент, когда он глотает, ощущает едкий, металлический привкус на языке. Он начинает разрастаться, как инфекция или вирус. Джерард старается не давиться и продолжать пить, но кофе заливает весь подбородок, грудь, попадает в горло, оставляя привкус чего-то острого, кислого и невероятно жгучего. Когда Уэй понимает, что больше не может дышать, паника атакует по-настоящему. Комната наклоняется с одной стороны на другую, и чашка выскальзывает из непослушных рук. Она падает на пол и разбивается на части, разбрызгивая кофе и кусочки фарфора повсюду, и в тот самый момент, когда он уже соглашается с фактом своей смерти, Джерард оказывается втянутым в свой мир.

Сепия в тонах постепенно исчезает, растворяясь в пространстве, темные углы снова наполняются солнечным светом, и яркие цвета настоящего заменяют блеклую память. Джерард резко вздыхает, его разбитое сознание цепляется за безопасную реальность своей кухни, а глаза слезятся. Фарфоровая чашка судорожно сжата в руках. Мужчина резко нависает над раковиной и его громко рвёт.

Джерард кашляет, готовый поклясться, что слабый запах миндаля все еще витает в воздухе.

— Ты… ты, блин, убил себя…?

— Да, это цианид.

Джерард смотрит на призрака. Он выглядит таким настоящим, стоя рядом с ним; Уэй может видеть, как ткань его рубашки меняет оттенки всякий раз, когда парень поворачивается, и может посчитать складки на штанах и отверстия в поясе. Затем Франклин приближается всего на дюйм, а солнечный свет ловит его в свои объятья, превращая в мимолетное пятно, прозрачную тень, которая исчезает в свете, а не блокирует его. Он — не что иное, как собравшаяся в кучу энергия, просто неприкасаемое видение, застрявшее между двумя мирами — но в то же время он считает и преподносит себя чем-то совершенно реальным.

— Извини, что заставил тебя пройти через это, — говорит он, и его голос звучит искренне виноватым. — Я просто не думаю, что ты бы понял меня. если бы я просто сказал. И… мне не очень нравится говорить об этом. Это звучит трусливо, и даже если ты кажешься хорошим человеком, то, вероятно, осудил бы меня за мой выбор, так что… я предпочёл показать.

Джерард опускается на ближайший стул, дрожа от холодного пота, скатывающегося по спине. Он знает, что надо бы позлиться на то, что ему пришлось пережить чье-то самоубийство, но чувствует себя настолько истощенным физически и эмоционально, что у сил нет даже на это.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Джерард, вытирая уголки рта тыльной стороной ладони.

Франклин слегка опускает голову и выходит из солнечного света, снова становясь настоящим на фоне современной бытовой техники.

— Я был молод, когда обручился, — начинает он, снова сунув руки в карманы. — Очень молод; может быть, слишком молод. Её зовут… Её звали Джамия, и мы знали друг друга почти всю жизнь. Она была удивительной, очень преданной и любящей… В твоём мире таких девушек больше нет. А потом она забеременела, — тихо добавляет он, разговаривая со своими ботинками. — Когда я умер, у Джамии был срыв на шестом или седьмом месяце. Я не знаю наверняка; Я забываю вещи. Я больше не помню ее лица или звука ее голоса, но я помню ее любимые песни, какие платья она носила, как она поправляла свои волосы. — Он переводит дыхание, нормальные призраки не делают так, это им не нужно. — И я любил ее, я любил. Просто… не так, как нужно было.

— Почему?

— Это… это такие вещи, о которых люди не говорят вслух, — на призрачной мордашке Франклина медленно стали проявляться следы стыда и смущения. Когда он поднимает взгляд, в его глазах оживает грусть ностальгии. — Видишь ли, у меня был… лучший друг. Его звали Дэйл, и мы росли рядом. Мы были всегда вместе, даже в первые месяцы войны. Как и все военноспособные мужчины от восемнадцати до сорока, — он делает паузу и грустно улыбается себе. — Он был призван вместе со мной, но я даже не прошел медицинское обследование. Шумы в сердце, сказал доктор. Это сделало меня непригодным.

Он тихо вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

— Поэтому мне пришлось пойти домой и пропустить войну, пока Дэйл вступал в ВВС. Он дослужился до лейтенанта, умный ублюдок, — Франклин говорит это с гордостью, его спина выпрямляется, а губы растекаются в улыбке, и сердце Джерарда разбивается, когда он улавливает слабую нежность в чужом голосе.

— Я сказал, что дождусь его. Мы строили планы и обещания, и они бы обязательно исполнились, независимо от того, что люди говорили или думали… но затем война забрала его. Он не вернулся.

— Он разбился?

— Как птичка, — слабо говорит Франклин. — Не осталось даже пера.

— Я… мне так жаль. — Джерард наклоняет голову и пытается поймать взгляд призрака, который, кажется, помутнел, омрачённый воспоминаниями. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить. Я даже не представляю, каково это.

Франклин снова пожимает плечами, почти равнодушно облокачиваясь на стену.

— Мне было, ради чего жить. У меня была возлюбленная и ребенок. Я женился, и война не коснулась меня. А когда нам везёт, что мы живы, мы должны взять себя в руки, верно? Это то, что люди делают, особенно в трудные времена. Но казалось, что война забрала у меня всё. Я действительно не хотел быть здесь больше.

— Тогда почему ты…? — спрашивает Джерард. — Почему ты еще здесь?

— Да ладно, разве ты не думаешь, что попытка утопить свою боль в цианиде звучит как глупое решение? Потом я сожалел обо всем этом, даже сразу после того, как проглотил яд, но к тому времени я был уже мертв, и понимал это, — Франклин прикусил губу. — Я тоже был напуган тем, что будет после. Говорят, грешники горят в аду, а я этого не хотел. Вместо ада, я предпочел остаться здесь.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с Джамией?

— Ну… Она была разбита, поэтому она переехала после рождения ребенка. Это был мальчик, насколько я знаю, но я не знаю, что случилось после того, как они уехали. Все пропали, в конце концов… Если бы я не был привязан к этому особняку, я бы проведал их. Я полагаю, что это наказание за самоубийство; остаться, забыть многое, но знать, что ты умер раньше времени. Быть здесь до самого помешательства, — добавляет Франклин в шутку и исчезает.

Джерард не верит, что существует определенный вид наказания за самоубийство. Он думает, что, возможно, несчастный случай Франклина связан с эмоциональным всплеском, каким-то взрывом в загробной жизни. Дрожит, чувствуя грусть и сожаление. Как будто воображаемому цианиду удалось убить что-то внутри него.

Некоторое время он сидит неподвижно, на случай, если Франклин снова появится, но через пять минут приходит уверенность, что он не вернётся. Джерард быстро выкуривает сигарету, сидя на крыльце, пока мысли бегут сплошной строкой мимо его глаз. Когда он возвращается внутрь, слышит мягкий скрип открывающейся где-то наверху двери и, недолго думая, направляется, чтобы проверить. Мужчина поворачивает за угол, когда у него почти случается сердечный приступ; Франклин преграждает дорогу всего в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Да блять! — Уэй опирается на стену, не в силах вздохнуть, и держится за грудь в области сердца.

— Что, призрака увидел?

— Не делай так, черт возьми, это не смешно! — шипит Джерард, борясь со смешанным чувством страха и раздражения. — Я бы предпочел ещё немного пожить. Спасибо огромное!

— Прости. Я просто хотел тебе кое-что показать. — Франклин делает паузу, с надеждой глядя на мужчину, — Это на чердаке.

Джерард бросает взгляд на дверь в конце коридора, которая захлопнулась сама по себе. Он с сомнением шагает в противоположном направлении.

— Я надеюсь, что не найду там твоё тело.

Призрак только смеется; очень тихий звук, настолько слабый, что с таким же успехом мог издаться где-то внизу или снаружи.

— Ты мне нравишься, малыш, — легко отвечает он. — Ты забавный.

Прежде чем Джерард успевает ответить, Франклин уходит. Мужчина задерживается у стены, размышляя, не обидит ли он призрака, если он случайно проигнорирует предложение. Его разум создает всевозможные ассоциации с фильмами ужасов, которые он видел, и, по их сюжетам, число выживших на чердаке довольно мало. Джерард нервно потирает ладони. Затем делает глубокий вдох, направляется к двери на чердак и поднимается по узкой скрипучей лестнице. Лучше не рисковать превращением совершенно безобидного призрака в агрессивного полтергейста.

Пустой чердак темный и пыльный, со спёртым воздухом, которым почти невозможно дышать. Солнечный свет проникает через единственное круглое окно, создавая слабые полосы вдоль потрескавшегося деревянного пола и выделяя паутину, украшающую балки на наклонной крыше. Это первый раз, когда Джерард находится здесь с тех пор, как переехал. Чердак должен был служить в качестве места для хранения, но большинство оставшихся после переезда ящиков были сложены в гараже, помечены мысленно (и лениво) «потом».

— Хорошо, я здесь. — Джерард нервно оглядывается, пытаясь разглядеть униформу Франклина и надеясь, что он не выпрыгнет из тени. — Что ты хочешь показать мне?

— Здесь.

Голос Франклина раздаётся мягко, откуда-то около окна, и Джерард пробирается туда, неловко пригибаясь под низкой крышей. Он плюётся паутиной, падающей на лицо, и кашляет от кружащейся в воздухе пыли, прежде чем призрак появляется рядом с ним, как холодный сквозняк в тусклом свете.

— Та стена, — говорит Франклин и указывает на невзрачные тени. — Там где-то есть неприбитая доска. Ты можешь отодвинуть её… Или вообще убрать. Я не помню.

— … И что я там найду? — Джерард автоматически делает шаг назад и ругается себе под нос, когда затылок натыкается на одну из низких балок.

— Просто смотри, — настаивает Франклин. — Ничего опасного, я обещаю.

Джерард смиренно вздохнул, зная, что его любопытство, вероятно, однажды убьет его, и неохотно направился к нужной стене. Он щурится сквозь темноту, нерешительно толкая старые доски, пока одна из плат не заскрипит и прогнётся под его ладонью. Уэй снова толкает её, руки оставляют отпечатки в пыли, и вскоре ему удается убрать деревяшку.

— Там должно быть письмо, — говорит Франклин, прежде чем Джерард спросит.

Джерард опускается на колени и запускает руку в пустоту, молясь, чтобы влага, покрывающая его пальцы, была вызвана плесенью, а не крысиной мочой. После нескольких неуклюжих движений его пальцы не наталкиваются на что-то сухое и гладкое, и он инстинктивно отдёргивает руку. Мужчина ждет, пока не будет уверен, что ничто с ногами или зубами не выползет на него и снова тянется туда, в конце концов, вытаскивая старый конверт; хрустящее, безадресное и покрытое жёлтыми пятнами, но тем не менее в хорошем состоянии, во многом благодаря умеренной влажности чердака.

— Вот и все, — шепчет Франклин с ужасом, смотря испуганными большими глазами. — Прочитай.

Джерард осторожно открывает письмо и вытаскивает кусок аккуратно сложенной бумаги. Он держит его в свете кровоточащего полуденного солнца, его пальцы создают паутинные силуэты на фоне хрупкого неподвижного листа. Оно датировано ноябрем 1943 года, и немного испачкано чернильными пятнами.

 

Мама, отец.  
Моя дорогая Джамия.

Когда вы прочитаете это, я уйду навсегда. Я надеялся, может быть, даже мечтал, что, если я умру молодым, это произойдёт на войне, а не так, своими собственными силами. Вы знаете, что я хотел отправиться на войну, как и все остальные. Я тоже хотел сражаться, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Могу поспорить, что солдаты, вернувшиеся домой, скажут, что мне повезло, что я избежал этих ужасов, и я знаю, что несколько матерей завидовали нашей семье, потому что ваш сын остался дома. Боже, благослови этот шум в сердце, верно? По крайней мере, мне не пришлось стрелять себе в ногу, чтобы вернуться домой. Все знают, что Франклин младший не потерял бы секунды на перекрестном огне, сражаясь за свою страну.

Ну, правда, я хотел быть там, но не хотел бороться за свою страну. Я даже не хотел бороться за свою жизнь. Мне все равно. Я хотел сражаться, потому что считаю, что должен, так же, как мы должны были быть вместе. Сейчас вы уже должны были догадаться, что это на самом деле всё. Я не думаю, что есть смысл хранить от вас мой секрет. Это был только вопрос времени, когда люди начнут говорить о нас, когда появится настоящая проблема. Люди любят осуждать. Вам было бы стыдно, вы бы не захотели такого сына, если бы до вас дошли эти слухи.

Но эта проблема исчезла. Дэйл никогда не придет домой, а я должен продолжать жить, ради его памяти, и ради моей семьи, и будущего ребенка — но я не могу. Я знаю, что это эгоистично и трусливо. Я знаю, что самоубийства не случаются в счастливых семьях. Это неправильно, уходить вот так. Но я скучаю по нему. Я его люблю. И я не понимаю, как мне продолжать жить одному. Я просто не могу. Такое ощущение, что я всё потерял.

Вы можете сжечь или спрятать это письмо, хранить его в секрете и использовать шумы в качестве объяснения моей смерти. Я знаю, что так и будет, я понимаю это. Это маленький город. Умереть от болезни не так благородно, как погибнуть в бою, но это лучше, чем это. Это понятно всем. Вам будет легче. В любом случае, мое сердце больше не шумит. Я не уверен, что оно вообще бьётся. Я не могу продолжать умирать внутри каждый день.

Я прошу прощения за форму. Знаю, что не солдат, знаю, что никогда не буду им, и что притворяться бесполезно. Это запасной костюм Дэйла. Он даже не носил её. Я надел её не из-за патриотизма, а чтобы быть как можно ближе к нему. Может быть, ему даже будет легче найти меня или увидеть, если я оденусь так. Звучит так, будто я сошел с ума, и, наверное, так и есть, но я надеюсь, что это то, что я найду на другой стороне — мой потерянный солдат ждет меня.

Мам, пап, пожалуйста, не вините себя.  
Джамия — я очень тебя люблю, но не так, как ты бы этого хотела. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

 

— С любовью, Франклин… — Джерард шепотом читает подпись и опускает руку.

Эхо последних слов живого Франклина исчезает из его головы, и чердак становится удивительно тихим и холодным. Даже пения птиц за окном больше не слышно, и похоже, что Джерард потерян в вакууме, где нет ни времени, ни места. Но голос призрака возвращает мужчину в реальность.

— Там должно быть ещё что-то.

Джерард заглядывает в конверт и находит ещё один лист. Старая фотография, достаточно маленькая, чтобы поместиться в ладони. Слегка размытая, тусклого коричневато-желтого цветы, на краях которой остались старые чернила и отпечатки пальцев. На нем отчетливо изображен Франклин-подросток, может быть, шестнадцати или семнадцати лет, счастливо улыбающийся, обняв другого красивого молодого человека, высокого, чуть более спортивного телосложения, но такого же счастливого и беззаботного.

"Дэйл и Фрэнки, лето 1938 года." выведено чернилами на обороте

— Они думают, что он был подстрелен где-то над Францией, — говорит Франклин. — Но его так и не нашли, — он выходит из тени на солнце, его гибкая фигура почти поглощается солнечным светом, а на лице появляется нежная улыбка. — Иногда ты так сильно напоминаешь его.

Он растворился в мгновение ока, оставив Джерарда наедине со старым письмом о самоубийстве в руках и мурашками на коже.

 

***

 

Джерард целую вечность пытается выяснить, где хранить письмо Франклина. Он чувствует себя невероятно неловко, зная больше о новом знакомом. Как будто он сует свой нос в то, что его не касается. Это одна из тех вещей, о которых ему лучше не знать, и сейчас кажется, что он неохотно пытается вернуть то, что с таким же успехом могло бы остаться скрытым. Уэй хочет положить письмо туда, где его нашел, просто оставить его там на чердаке и забыть о его существовании, но думает, что это очень неправильно. У него есть маленький кусочек забытой истории — очень личный и трагический, да, но, тем не менее, это история. Не говоря уже о том, что это осязаемое доказательство его совершенно (ну, почти) нетронутого здравомыслия. В конце концов, Джерард убирает конверт в тумбочку.

      Странно, но дом Оллмана вскоре становится ему незнакомым. Это больше не то уютное место, в котором хочется жить, куда хочется возвращаться. Может быть, паранойя — просто сконструированный психологический фактор, но понимание того, что за ним могут постоянно наблюдать, мешает; раздеваясь, используя ванную, засыпая, Джерард боится, что Франклин видит его. Он больше не один, нравится ему это или нет, и это невероятно раздражает. Это его чертов дом, и все же он не может контролировать или выгнать этого незваного гостя. Вместо этого он чувствует себя вынужденным все время уезжать, и это именно то, что он делает в течение следующих нескольких недель.

      Каждый день Джерард упаковывает свой ноутбук и отправляется в городскую библиотеку, где легче спрятаться и остаться в одиночестве. Иногда он приходит на обед в маленькое кафе недалеко от библиотеки, от чего чувствует себя ещё более неловко. Еда в одиночестве намного легче в городе, где всегда есть толпа, с которой можно смешаться и остаться анонимным. Но это Келлмингтон; люди здесь знают друг друга годами. Новый парень, особенно из города, сильно выделяется и превращается в таинственную историю, которая всем интересна. Не то чтобы местные жители не были с ним любезны, но Джерард почти уверен, что им удалось выкопать некоторые старые новости о его днях реабилитации, прошлом, и они с нетерпением обсуждают эти новости за его спиной. Он снова чувствует себя как в старшей школе.

      Джерард кладет подбородок на руку и смотрит в окно закусочной, рассеянно наблюдая за тихой улицей. Он ужасно плохо высыпается уже который день. В какой-то момент он словил себя на желании поехать в соседний город в часе езды от Келлмингтона, просто, чтобы заехать в их мотель на выходные, но в итоге решил отказаться от этого. Он не может позволить себе сдаться и стать незнакомцем в своем собственном доме.

      — Как пирог?

      Джерард оборачивается на звук веселого голоса и замечает, что Брендон улыбается ему. Брендон работает официантом, а также менеджером, и, поскольку его родители являются владельцами кафе места, оно, скорее всего, перейдёт в скором времени в его управление. В последнее время Джерард часто пересекается с этим парнем и начинает чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, когда Брендон ему улыбается. Пока что он, кажется, единственный человек, которого не интересуют прошлые ошибки писателя, хотя, работая в таком месте, как это, должно быть, он получает тонну сплетен ежедневно.

      — Лучший яблочный пирог, который я когда-либо ел, — заверяет его Джерард и показывает на свою пустую тарелку.

      Брендон гордо улыбается и наливает мужчине еще одну чашку кофе.

      — Так кто-нибудь уже показал тебе Келлмингтон?

      — Экскурсия? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джерард. — Насколько он большой?

      — О, город намного больше, на самом деле, чем ты думаешь! Я был бы рад быть твоим гидом, если хочешь.

***

      Последние остатки весны медленно растворяются и смешиваются с ранним летом, и Джерард обнаруживает, что проводит невероятно много времени с Брендоном. Он прожил в Келлмингтоне всю свою жизнь, и действительно знает много классных мест, большинство из которых — незавершенные проекты по реконструкции и заброшенные дома на окраине города. Врываться в эти заброшенные места и исследовать их — самое веселое, что было у Джерарда за последнее время. На самом деле он мог бы извлечь новые идеи и вдохновение из этих маленьких экскурсий.

      — Держу пари, что их всех преследуют, — заявляет Брендон, возвращаясь с экскурсии по закрытому стекольному заводу. — Это было бы типично для Келлмингтона. Не похоже, что ты когда-либо слышал о призраках в нашем городе.

      Джерард не сомневается в этом; это определенно верно в его случае. Честно говоря, он всё больше привыкает к мысли о том, что у него есть молодой сосед, иногда вообще о нем забывает. С другой стороны, в последнее время он почти не появлялся дома. Джерард понятия не имеет, где на самом деле призрак или что он делает, когда не занят преследованием Уэя, но дом Оллмана с каждым днём кажется всё более спокойным и пригодным для жилья. Джерард даже время от времени приглашает Брендона к себе, устраивая милые вечера вместе.

      — На меня не нападёт монстр? — говорит Брендон поздней ночью. Он осматривает кухню и улыбается. — Ты уверен, что не заметил ничего необычного?

      — Ты о чём? — лживое непонимание Джерарда. — Ты что-то чувствуешь?

      Брендон колеблется. Похоже, он на самом деле хочет признаться, что видел, как молодой человек бродил по дому, одетый в форму времен Второй мировой войны, но вместо этого он просто подошел ближе к мужчине.

      — Ну, может быть, не совсем, — говорит он, опуская многозначительный взгляд на губы Джерарда. — Но… я думаю, что почувствовал что-то еще.

      Он стоит так близко, что Джерард мог бы посчитать каждую длинную ресничку, если бы захотел. Ему приходит в голову, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, Брендон его поцелует. Он искренне ценит его компанию, и совсем не против тусоваться с ним — но он понятия не имел, что Брэндон так к нему относится.

      В голове Джерарда бегущей толпой проносятся хаотичные мысли. _Поцеловать или нет? А может, поцеловать? Или лучше не надо? Ну разочек! Или не стоит?_ И его тело уже наклоняется немного вперёд, голова наклоняется немного в сторону, а потом…

      — Боже мой!

      Пораженный, Джерард открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Брендон отскакивает от него. Парень запрыгивает на кухонную стойку и в ужасе смотрит на место где-то за спиной Джерарда.

      — Что? — Уэй протягивает руку и осторожно кладет руку на чужое плечо. — Ты чего?

      Брендон неуверенно указывает в темноту.

      — Я… там был… кто-то стоял там…!

      Джерард оборачивается и пытается рассмотреть голубоватые тени в гостиной, но, хотя он не видит ничего странного, у него есть довольно хорошее представление о том, что напугало его гостя. Мужчина бросает быстрый угрожающий взгляд в темноту, прежде чем протянуть руку, чтобы погладить спину Брендона.

      — Я… я уверен, что тебе просто показалось. Уже поздно и темно. Тени…

      Брендон прерывает его, качая головой.

      — Нет, я… я уверен, что видел кого-то. Это было похоже… я имею в виду, я видел лицо, которое было похоже… это даже не было человеком, — он смотрит на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами и затаив дыхание. — Блять, это действительно дом с привидениями. Ты… у тебя тут настоящий призрак. О, чувак, я, блин, знал это. Я знал, что что-то такое обязательно будет.

      — У меня нет…

      — Я точно знаю, как привести в порядок этот дом.

      — Э-э… В порядок? — Джерард делает шаг назад, с сомнением глядя ему в глаза. — Я не понимаю…

      Брендон кивает и выходит из кухни, спешно проходя мимо гостиной странно подпрыгивая при ходьбе, словно боясь, что какой-то монстр выпрыгнет из тени и утащит его в подземный мир.

      — Я знаю кое-кого, кто может почистить его, — говорит он, его голос становится тихим шепотом. — Ясновидящий.

      Джерард просто смотрит, не уверенный, правильно ли расслышал.

      — Ясновидящий…?

      — Ясновидящий, да, — повторяет Брендон и шарит в поисках дверной ручки, явно стремясь убраться отсюда. — Я имею в виду, ты не можешь жить… рядом с этой дрянью в своём доме. Это блять пиздец, как страшно, — он задерживается на переднем крыльце, нервно играя подолом своей футболки. — Эй, может, ты хочешь остаться у меня дома? Пока мы не избавимся от _этого_.

      Джерард не может сдержать смех, убежденный, что это не более чем шутка и умный ход, чтобы затащить Уэя в постель, но Брендон только нервно заламывает руки. На самом деле он серьезен, и Джерард почти шокирован тем, как быстро эта ситуация стала нелепой. На мгновение он действительно хотел рассказать ему о Франклине и о том, насколько безвреден этот призрак, просто чтобы Брендон не делал из мухи слона. Но парень выглядит достаточно нестабильно, будто может поджечь дом вместе с двумя жителями — живым и не очень.

      — Послушай, — начинает Джерард, решая рассуждать с ним логически. — Я живу здесь почти три месяца, и со мной ничего страшного не случилось. Это место ничуть не опасно.

      — Ты… ты уверен?

      — Я уверен на сто процентов. Я действительно ценю беспокойство, но я в полной безопасности, правда. Не расстраивайся.

      — Хорошо, хорошо… — Брендон выглядит так, будто ни на минуту не поверил, но всё равно протягивает руку, чтобы ободряюще сжать уэевскую ладонь. — Это очень смело с твоей стороны. Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?

      Как только за Брендоном закрывается дверь, Джерард поворачивается к пустому залу, глядя в тени.

      — Ты слышал это, Франклин? Охотники за привидениями теперь у тебя на хвосте. Большое спасибо.

      — От меня не так легко избавиться, — Франклин появляется совсем рядом, самодовольно смотря вслед уходящему Брендону. — Но они могут попробовать.

      — Ты урод. Я привел гостя, а ты напугал его до полусмерти.

      — Ну, я же говорил, что люди не видят меня нормально. Я просто хотел поздороваться, а он испугался. Он сам виноват, — призрак равнодушно пожимает плечами. — У них ограниченное мышление и воображение. Не то, что у тебя.

      Джерард фыркает и возвращается на кухню.

      — Что именно увидел Брендон?

      — О, ничего такого.

      Джерард даже не удивился, когда Франклин внезапно исчез. Он смущенно оглядывается вокруг и вздрагивает, когда обнаруживает затемненный силуэт, скрывающийся у двери гостиной. Франклин, но в то же время он совсем не похож на себя. Призрак превратился в нечто незнакомое, свою искаженную форму, в которой трудно узнать человека. Джерард не может отвести взгляд, особенно от глаз существа; они впали, утонув в полых полостях лица, и все, что осталось в них, — это холодный тонкий просвет. Призрак просто стоит, уставившись на него, совершенно неподвижно, и Джерард чувствует, как волосы на его руках и на затылке встают. Если это то, что увидел Брендон, вполне понятно, почему он так спешил уйти.

      — Боже, ты ужасен, — раздраженно бормочет Джерард и начинает наполнять посудомоечную машину. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь покачать права, потому что ты жил здесь и все такое, но это не оправдывает то, что я выгляжу как полный идиот из-за тебя.

      — Я сделал это не для личной выгоды, — небрежно говорит Франклин, вернувшись в привычную форму. — Если кто-то должен сказать спасибо, то это ты.

      Джерард оборачивается с грязной тарелкой в руке.

      — Не понял.

      — Я думаю, что ты попал в неопределённую ситуацию. Это почти произошло там между тобой и тем другим парнем… Из-за этого тебе не по себе, я это чувствую.

      — Ты ничего не можешь чувствовать, ты призрак! Ты не что иное, как ворчливая энергия! И если ты говоришь о Брендоне, у нас ничего не будет. Но он на самом деле очень хороший, в отличие от некоторых других.

      Франклин ненадолго замолкает, карие глаза внимательно изучают мужчину.

      — Ты слабак, малыш?

      — Нет, — возражает Джерард. — И перестань называть меня малышом, ради всего святого. Я старше тебя.

      Призрак просто смеется и качает головой.

      — При всем уважении, но на самом деле — нет.

      — Святые угодники! — Джерард хлопает дверью посудомоечной машины. — Разве ты не можешь погулять где-нибудь еще какое-то время? У тебя нет особой связи с могилой или чем-то ещё? Я слышал, что в это время ночью на кладбище приятно, особенно для таких, как ты.

      — Послушай, я знаю, что твоя личная жизнь не моё дело. И ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты стал таким, как я, вот и все.

      Джерард фыркает.

      — Что, задыхающимся в луже цианида?

      Он более чем рассержен, чтобы понимать, как ужасно звучат его слова. И факт растерянного выражения лицо Франклина, в чьих глазах блестят слёзы обиды и разочарования, лишь подтверждают это. Джерард отводит взгляд, быстро поджимая губы и стараясь смотреть лишь на таймер на посудомоечной машине.

      — Я хотел сказать, что не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастлив, — совсем тихо поправляет его призрак. — Подумай об этом.

      Джерард открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему, что вполне способен позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, но обнаруживает, что Франклин снова исчез.

      — Да, давай, — огрызается мужчина, разговаривая с пустой комнатой. — Съеби, как только начнется нормальный диалог. Зачем продолжать говорить, да?

      Он со вздохом прислоняется к стойке и проводит рукой по волосам, чувствуя бушующую совесть внутри и тяжелый ком смущения в груди.

***

  
      Оказывается, ясновидящим Брендон называет какого-то местного хиппи-чувака по имени Рэй. Джерард не может быть уверен, что он на самом деле является хиппи, но его курчавая копна волос и чехол от гитары на заднем сидении старого фургона как бы намекают на это.

      Действия Рэя начинаются с быстрого осмотра дома, просто, чтобы оценить обстановку, прежде чем он решит, что будет делать. Вместе с Джерардом и Брендоном он бродит по комнате, не издавая особых звуков, кроме случайных «хм» и «хорошо». Джерард, честно говоря, немного волнуется за Франклина. Он знает, что призрак невидим для большинства людей, но он боится, что Рэй все равно обнаружит его и немедленно изгонит на месте. Навыки этого парня могут оказаться совершенно настоящими, и хотя призрак раздражает и неудобен, Джерарду не хочет, чтобы его изгоняли в другой мир. По какой-то причине эта стратегия кажется слишком неправильной и неожиданной, чтобы считаться хорошей. Как будто они пытаются обмануть Франклина, чтобы он ушел.

      — Итак, как происходит это очищение? — спрашивает Джерард, когда они все наконец собрались на кухне.

      Для Джерарда «очищение» очень похоже на физическое избавление от вещей. Он представляет Рэя, идущего по дому и разбивающего все старые украшения из стекла, которые он может найти, пробормотав какое-то неясное заклинание. В конце концов, Франклин является ярким примером того, как призраки имеют тенденцию цепляться за материальные вещи, такие как старые фарфоровые чашки, и не говоря уже о всем доме Оллмана.

      — О, это не страшно, правда, — пожимает плечами Рэй. — Мы держимся за руки и проводим их на свет. Ничего драматического, сатанинского или чего-то еще.

      — Я обещаю, что он действительно хорош в этом, — вмешивается Брендон. — Он даже очистил церкви.

      — Сбалансировал, — поправляет его Рэй. — Но да, в девяносто процентов случаев все идет гладко.

      — А оставшиеся десять процентов…?

      Он усмехается и указывает пальцем на свой собственный крестик.

      — Призрак даже не существовал вообще; только люди, которые слишком сильно в них верят, — он вытаскивает из рюкзака пару ароматных свечей и кладет их на кухонный стол, указывая жестом, чтобы остальные сели. — Итак, мы собираемся сбалансировать весь дом, как я сказал раньше. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы оба сосредоточились на счастливых мыслях, просто чтобы у нас был большой круг любви и света. Это привлечет духа и проведет его в загробную жизнь.

      — И… это все? — с сомнением спрашивает Джерард, поднимая на него бровь.

      — Да, вот и все, — Рэй кивает и зажигает свечи. — Когда я делал это раньше, я обращался к духам, живущим в доме, и в большинстве случаев, таких как этот, они просто хотят, чтобы кто-то их увидел и признал их существование. Таким образом, им будет легче отпустить реальный мир, понимаешь?

      Джерард не понимает. Он задается вопросом, почему Рэй говорит о Франклине призраке во множественном числе, как будто это место действительно кишит двузначным числом мертвых душ. Его чувство скептицизма удваивается, когда он видит Франклина. Призрак присоединился к ним, из ниоткуда, и стоит прямо рядом с Рэем. Солнце проникает сквозь его грудь, а его зачесанные волосы назад остаются странно тусклыми, отказываясь отражать свет, но у него на лице неприкрытое спортивное любопытство, которое кажется смесью подлинного веселья и любопытства. Он ловит взгляд Джерарда и качает головой с улыбкой.

      — Это чушь собачья, — говорит он так громко и ясно, что Джерард дергается от удивления.

      Проходит секунда, когда Уэй просто затаивает дыхание и ждет, когда Рэй наконец все поймёт, но он, похоже, совершенно не замечает того факта, что призрак практически дышит ему в ухо.

      — Хорошо, давайте возьмемся за руки, — предлагает он, еще раз доказывая, _насколько_ он ясновидящий на самом деле.

       _«Я трачу время и деньги на чертову аферу, »_ раздраженно думает Джерард, хватая парня за руку.

      — Теперь — закрой глаза и сфокусируйся на свете в себе, — инструктирует он, закрыв веки. — Загляни в своё сердце и принеси свою любовь в этот круг.

      Джерард кидает взгляд на Брендона, который, кажется, глубоко сосредоточился, его губы сжались, а брови нахмурились.

      — Хорошо, вот и они, — продолжает Рэй. — Выходите на свет, ребята, это не опасно.

      — С кем, черт возьми, он разговаривает? — Франклин показывает указательным пальцем на кудрявую голову ясновидящего и недоверчиво улыбается. — Единственный призрак здесь — это я, и у меня было несколько десятилетий, чтобы проверить, — усмехается он, слегка насмешливым тоном. — Это почетная попытка, но миссия была провалена еще до ее начала.

      — Мы молимся, чтобы вы наконец-то перешли и обрели мир, — поет Рэй.

      — Да… и аллилуйя тебе тоже, — добавляет Франклин, и Джерард не может удержаться от смеха.

      Глаза Рэя мгновенно открываются.

      — Чувак, это место забито духами, — говорит он серьезно, его голос понижается. — Я действительно рекомендую избавиться от нежелательной энергии, иначе это может накопиться во что-то неприятное. Итак, ты знаешь, я был бы признателен, если бы ты мог сосредоточиться еще на несколько секунд.

      — Ой. Да, конечно, — Джерард нетерпеливо кивает, стараясь изо всех сил держать невозмутимый вид. — Я так виноват. Продолжай.

      Рэй вздыхает, и снова закрывает глаза.

      — Теперь они все уходят, — говорит он с благоговением. — Не удивляйтесь, если вы почувствуете странное чувство тепла, глубоко проникающее в ваши души. Это обычное дело, абсолютно безвредное.

      — Да… я это чувствую, — шепчет Брендон, его голос слегка дрожит. — Это удивительно, — добавляет он, в то время как Джерард не может чувствовать ни единой вещи, кроме зуда в носу.

      — О, мальчик! — вопит Франклин. — Я тоже это чувствую! Я чувствую это!

      Джерард кидает еще один взгляд и наблюдает, как Франклин спотыкается на середине кухни, резко прижимая руки к груди и вытягивая лицо от поддельной боли.

      — Теперь они заметили свет… Они входят в него… Готовятся закрыть ворота, — заявляет Рэй. — Просто чтобы мы убедились, что они не вернутся.

      — Свет! — кричит Франклин на заднем плане, пропуская по комнате пару грациозных пируэтов. — Я с трудом могу это выдержать! Это слишком красиво!

      Джерард сильно прикусывает губу, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы не разразиться смехом.

      — И… там. Рэй снова открывает глаза с удовлетворительным выражением на лице. — Духи ушли. Дело сделано.

      — Я ухожу! — восклицает Франклин, отчаянно махая руками. — Смотри, как я ухожу!

      Он высовывает язык, падает назад и исчезает прямо сквозь стену. Он тщательно погремел чашками и тарелками в шкафах, а затем топочет на втором этаж, в конце концов заканчивая сеанс своего ухода, захлопнув дверь на чердаке.

      Двое из них остались в ошеломленном удивлении. Брендон бледен, с широко раскрытыми глазами, его рука все еще сжимает руку Джерарда, и даже Рэй выглядит совершенно удивлённым. Джерард уверен, что это первый раз в его карьере, когда его так называемая балансировка дала такие результаты. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за ложной проверки несуществующего таланта Рэя как ясновидящего; отныне он, вероятно, будет ожидать, что драматические сеансы, подобные этому, будут происходить каждый раз. Опять же, повышение самооценки — это повышение самоуверенности.

      — Ну что ж, — наконец говорит Джерард, нарушая тишину. — Это было эффективно. Я впечатлен.

      После того, как Рэй ушел, Брендон поворачивается к нему с нетерпеливой улыбкой на лице, и живот Джерарда опускается, когда ему снова и снова напоминают о почти поцелуе прошлой недели.

      — Итак… как насчет того, чтобы отпраздновать это?

      — Отпраздновать…?

      — Да! — он с энтузиазмом кивает. — Дом Оллмана снова в норме! Тебе не кажется, что это стоит праздновать? Я думал, что, возможно, мы могли бы…

      — Брен, слушай… — Джерард кладет руку ему на плечо, неловко заставляя его замолчать в середине своего предложения, и он чувствует себя полным ослом, потому что не сделал этого раньше. — Мне очень жаль, но я не думаю, что… Я не думаю, что все это между тобой и мной есть.

      — Хм… — лицо Брендона теряет радостное выражение. — Почему…? Я что-то сделал не так?

      — Нет! — Джерард быстро качает головой и ободряюще сжимает его плечо. — Ты не сделал вообще ничего плохого. Ты потрясающий, правда, я люблю проводить время с тобой, но… — он пожал плечами. — Я думаю, что ты ищешь что-то большее, а я просто не заинтересован в этом.

      — О… — тон в голосе Брендона меняется от смущенного разочарования к неуверенному удивлению. — Ну, я… я думал, что ты на самом деле…

      — Я знаю, что ты думал, и я, просто… не такой. Мне жаль, — Джерард не может не сдержать свой стыд. — Я должен был сказать это раньше.

      — Ну ладно. Я имею в виду, я не заметил ничего плохого, но если ты так себя чувствуешь…

      — Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были друзьями, — глупо добавляет он, и он честно никогда не чувствовал себя таким идиотом за всю свою жизнь. — Я просто не хочу… ну, знаешь, чего-то большего. Было бы несправедливо по отношению к нам обоим, если мы… сделаем это. Я так виноват.

      Брендон смотрит на него с отрешённым выражением лица. Затем он улыбается ему покорно и кивает.

      — Я понимаю, на самом деле. Если ты так чувствуешь, то… Я думаю, ты мало что можешь сделать, чтобы измениться. Никаких обид. Я надеюсь, что ты продолжишь посещать закусочную, даже если только ради пирога.

      Когда Джерард оказывается в плотном объятии, он смотрит через плечо Брендона и замечает Франклина. Он сидит на кухонной стойке, широко улыбается и показывает ему палец вверх.

***

  
      В ту же ночь Джерарду снится самый странный сон. Начнем с того, что он убежден, что не спит, и что он на самом деле стоит в коридоре, глядя в свою спальню, но комната совсем не похожа на его. Он в доме Оллмана, но он другой. Темно и тесно, как будто здание сжалось само по себе.

      Джерард может чувствовать, как его глаза двигаются под веками, рациональная часть его мозга сбита с толку и смущена, пытаясь не отставать от своего частного сценария. В то время как изображение в целом становится размытым по краям, кровать в центре комнаты становится более четкой. Как будто фокус на какой-то невидимой камере, зрение Джерарда просто движется, его разум живет своей жизнью.

      В этой кровати — два человека, которые определенно не спят, и Джерард инстинктивно знает, что ему здесь нечего делать. Он хочет выйти из комнаты или, по крайней мере, прикрыть глаза, но он не может нормально двигаться. Он не может уйти и не может закрыть глаза, как бы он ни старался. Он вынужден стоять там, тихо невидимый, и наблюдать, как простыни сползают и падают на пол, обнажая влажную обнаженную кожу и тесно переплетенные пальцы. Мягкие вздохи исчезают в сконструированном мире грез, исчезая в темных углах, и Джерард смотрит на Франклина и Дэйла.

      В то время как Джерард лихорадочно борется со сном, сцена внезапно перемещается прямо перед ним. Его перспектива меняется, и каким-то образом он занял место Дейла. Его тело прижимается к Франклину и его рука проводит по чужим волосам. Он улыбается парню, их лица разделены лишь несколькими дюймами, и он может чувствовать, как его собственные губы формируют приглушенные слова, которые он даже не слышит.

      Что-то в глубине сознания Джерарда начинает кричать, побуждая его проснуться от сна. Он хочет схватить простыни и вытащить себя из всего дерьма, но его тело не реагирует должным образом. Вместо этого он обнаруживает, что наклоняется для поцелуя. Джерард чувствует, как их губы соединяются, сладкая мягкость рта Франклина и тепло его дыхания слишком реальны. Они также реальны, как ладони, ласкающие его кожу, так же реальны, как кончики пальцев Франклина, которые проводят по его позвоночнику и запутываются в его волосах. Он оставляет прикосновения по всему телу Джерарда, создавая маленькие искры, которые обвиваются вокруг каждой напряженной и расслабляющей мышцы.

      Джерард пытается снова проснуться, но в этот момент Франклин обвивает ноги вокруг талии, как-то сдерживая его. Его собственная мечта практически заставляет его оставаться под легким успокоительным сном. Где-то в его туманном сознании он начинает волноваться, и слабая паника только усиливается, когда Джерард чувствует себя медленно толкающимся в человека под ним. Он так невыносимо туг, что пот на груди скользит по коже Джерарда, и хотя его истинное «я» изо всех сил пытается проснуться, Франклин сжимает его бедра, а сам Джерард продолжает двигаться в ком-то, кого больше не существует. Все это неправильно, но это так чертовски хорошо, что он не может не стонать, как во сне, так и в реальной жизни.

      Рядом с ухом появляются губы Франклина, влажная щека и жгучее дыхание.

      — Я знал, что ты вернешься ко мне, — шепчет он, и Джерард наконец просыпается.

      Его тело отрывается от матраса, как будто кто-то только что послал электрический ток через него. Он резко хватает ртом воздух, не в силах узнать комнату в течение нескольких долгих секунд, и его сердце, кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Затем он понимает, что его рука крепко прижата к боксерам и пальцы крепко обернуты вокруг члена. Он чертовски возбуждён, и он не может ничего с этим поделать. Джерард старается ни о чём не думать, он просто вылезает из кровати и бросается через коридор в ванную, зажигая свет перед тем, как опуститься на колени рядом с кучей салфеток, которые сбросил на пол, и несколькими короткими действиями доводит себя до оргазма, безуспешно пытаясь думать о чём-то еще, кроме сна. Он кончает слишком рано и слишком много.

      Он остается на коленях некоторое время после того, как последние волны его оргазма проходят, просто затаив дыхание, уставившись на мокрые салфетки перед собой. Его волосы цепляются за влажный лоб, футболка промокла и прилипла к его спине, и дрожь отвращения и стыда пронзает мозг. Это просто сон; он был частью чьего-то воспоминания.

      Наконец встав с пола, Джерард впадает в ярость. Он бросает кучу бумаги в мусорное ведро, резко моет руки и идет обратно в спальню. Там он беспокойно расхаживает, накручивая себя до предела. Он кладет руки на бедра, хмурится в невзрачной темноте и ждет, зная, что до появления Франклина всего несколько секунд. Эта мысль едва ли проскользнула в его голове, как призрак материализовался перед ним внезапно и беззвучно.

      — Ты сердишься.

      Его голос слабый, только шепот сожаления, но сейчас Джерарду все равно, насколько призрак слаб и как сожалеет. Если бы он мог обхватить руками мертвую шею Франклина и убить его снова, он бы это сделал.

      — Черт возьми, я в ярости! — огрызается он, плеваясь. — Что это было?!

      — Я… прости.

      — Ты облажался. Все это серьезно настолько мерзко, что ты даже не подозреваешь об этом, не так ли? Я не думаю, что ты даже понимаешь, что умер! — Джерард кричит последние пару слов, заставляя Франклина вздрогнуть. — Ты призрак и продолжаешь терроризировать меня! Ты буквально возишься в моей голове!

      Франклин смотрит на мужчину, и его внешность становится более мутной, более прозрачной.

      — Джерард, извини, — повторяет он, едва слышно. — Я… я не хотел этого делать, я только хотел…

      — А я бы хотел, чтобы ты просто уебывал отсюда!

      — Но…

      У Джерарда не осталось терпения или рациональной мысли. Он хватает ближайший предмет, который оказался подушкой, и сердито бросает его через всю комнату. Но подушка врезается в стену, потому что Франклин уже исчез.

 

***

 

 Глупо отрицать: Джерард чувствует себя виноватым за то, что он сказал прошлой ночью призраку. Франклин, вероятно, не знает или не помнит, как отличать границы реальности и ограничения других людей, он слишком долго был по ту сторону реального мира. Сейчас Уэй задумчиво смотрит на супергероев, которых вырисовывает, понимая, что мужской костюм постепенно превращается в форму солдата. Ему начинает казаться, что своими словами он слишком сильно задел Франклина и теперь тот навсегда покинул дом Оллмана. Джерард не хочет чтобы всё закончилось для парня именно так, даже несмотря на то, что призрак давно должен был отправиться на небеса. Он не сделал ничего ужасного, он не заслужил слов Джерарда.

      Молчание дома вскоре становится слишком очевидным и Джерард решает еще посетить кладбище. Он паркуется около местного цветочного магазина и покупает горшок ярко красных бархатцев, думая, что они могут понравиться Франклину.

      К тому времени, как Джерард тормозит у тяжёлых ворот, дождь уже прекратился. Он паркуется рядом со старой, немытой Тойотой и направляется по узкой тропинке между надгробьев, наслаждаясь слабым утренним ветерком, шевелящим листья кедра и сбивающим с листьев капли дождя. На улице прекрасная погода.

      Кладбище, как и раньше, пустынно и он почти доходит до могилы Франклина, когда его останавливает чей-то силуэт около неё. Кто-то уже есть, неизвестный молодой человек смотрит на могильную плиту. Он опускает пару цветов на могилу и необъяснимый всплеск эмоций взрывается в груди Джерарда, когда он узнаёт стоящего вон там парня.

      Но это _невозможно_ , его сердце, замирает где-то в горле. _Он не может быть…_

      — Франклин…?

      Молодой человек поворачивается на звук голоса и Джерард почти падает. Человек, смотрящий на него — Франклин Айеро. От изгиба бровей и кривизны губ до формы подбородка — это определённо Франклин Айеро, живой и здоровый. Момент шока проходит, и Джерард замечает, что человек на самом деле одет в современную одежду. Более пристальный осмотр подтверждает, что он на самом деле сильно отличается от солдата, живущего в доме Оллмана. Его темные волосы немного длиннее, чёлка падает на глаза, от чего молодой человек вынужден постоянно её поправлять. Джерард замечает татуировку на пальцах и скорпиона на шее. Это не Франклин — но в тоже время это он.

      Незнакомец смотрит на него с мягким удивлением, рот озаряет лёгкая улыбка и сходство с Франклином оказывается настолько поразительным, что Джерард на автомате делает пол шага назад.

      — Да, а вы?

      Джерард понимает, что стоит с раскрытым ртом и горшочком грёбаных бархатцев в руках.

      — Ум, нет… это действительно… — заикается. — Я просто, ну, я купил Оллмана пару месяцев назад и я…

      — О, так ты тот, кто купил его? Я знал, что он был выставлен на продажу, но понятия не имел, что кто-то купил эту рухлядь, — он протягивает татуированную руку к Джерарду и улыбается широко, представляя себя как Фрэнк Айеро. — Я не знаю, сказали ли вам, но мой дед, Франклин, жил там раньше.

      Ох Джерард знает об этом. Он неуклюже перемещает горшок в левую руку и хватает Фрэнка холодные пальцы, пожимая ладонь. Это просто, как всё гениальное; на самом деле он стоит лицом к лицу с внуком Франклина. Невозможно, чтобы сам Франклин вернулся к жизни. И он здесь, в Келлмингтоне, и всё ещё мёртвый. Чудес не бывает.

      — Я… да, я слышал об Айеро, — Джерард пытается восстановить самообладание, прежде чем парень посчитает его полностью отсталым. — Так, кхм, тебя назвали в честь деда?

      — Да, у нас три поколения Франклинов, возможно даже больше, я не знаю. Это интересно. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Фрэнком, — добавляет он. — Я терпеть не могу своё полное имя.

      Джерард тихо выдыхает, переводя дыхание.

      — Ты его копия. Я даже испугался на какое-то мгновение.

      Фрэнк просто смеется, а Джерард чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар от столь знакомого смеха.

      — Да, я слышал. Никогда его не видел, но бабушка говорила, что я просто копия, — останавливается и бросает на Уэя любопытный взгляд. — А откуда вы знаете? Откуда вам известно, как выглядел дедушка? Вы слишком молоды, чтобы знать его лично.

      — Ох, — Джерард заикается, стараясь найти отговорку. Мысленно дает себе пощечину и хватается за первое, что приходит в голову, — Я нашел старую фотографию на чердаке. Случайно наткнулся.

      — Вы серьёзно? — Фрэнк смотрит на мужчину с выражением искреннего удивления. — У вас случайно нет её с собой?

      Джерард хочет пригласить парня к себе, но одёргивается. Нет никакого желания приглашать незнакомого парня домой к Франклину.

      — Нет, боюсь, что у меня нет её прямо сейчас… Но, ну, я мог бы отдать тебе её, без проблем.

      — Вы бы не могли принести её ко мне на работу, если это удобно? — Фрэнк широко улыбается. — Я работаю в крошечном книжном магазине на углу 5-й и центральной улицы.

      — С удовольствием. Я люблю книги.

      Слова едва слетели с губ, но Джерард понял, как глупо это прозвучало. Он смущается, красные пятна быстро расползаются по лицу, щекам и шее. Если он собирался выставить себя идиотом, можно было бы просто попрыгать на могиле. Придурок.

      — Да? — Фрэнк едва слышно хихикает. — Это замечательно.

      — Нет, — Джерард быстро себя поправляет, чувствуя жар стыда. — Я имею в виду, что действительно люблю книги. Я их пишу.

      — Серьезно? Я мог их читать?

      — Хм, я написал «Опасные дни»? Та книга, на основе которой экранизировали Киллджоев, — Джерард искренне надеется, что это не звучит, как хвастовство. — Я не знаю, возможно, ты видел фильм, не так давно… Премьера состоялась недавно.

      — Это шутка? — Фрэнк смотрит на мужчину огромными глазами. — Вы написали что…? Этот фильм является чертовски удивительным, я смотрел его три раза подряд! — он смотрит на Джерарда с недоверчивой улыбкой. — Хорошо, что у меня появился повод пригласить вас к себе на работу.

      Джерард открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что он не нуждается в поводе, чтобы посетить книжный магазин, но передумывает, не желая показать грубым. Почему он вообще должен быть против? Он только что встретил парня, который может стать его приятелем. Но сейчас он выглядит как тот, по которому Джерард невыносимо скучает и сожалеет. Нет, сейчас лучше возвращаться домой.

      — Я приду завтра. И вот, — он добавляет несуразно, вручая пареньку бархатцы. — Они были для твоего дедушки, но… можешь сделать с ними, что пожелаешь.

      Фрэнк принимает цветы с широкой улыбкой.

      — Прекрасно, тогда до завтра? Ох, и добро пожаловать в Келлмингтон!

***

  
      Следующий день начинается с яичницы и просматривания нового проекта, который Джерард, итак, знает наизусть. Нетерпение от предстоящей встречи с Фрэнком не может не сказаться на его суетливых движениях. Но больше, чем это, его беспокоит лишь то, как долго он уже не видел Франклина. Больше нет скрипа половиц. Перемещающихся предметов и постоянного чувства, что кто-то за тобой наблюдает. Теперь дом выглядит пустым и чужим и, как бы это ни было смешно, Джерард безумно скучает и беспокоится.

      — Знаешь, он — просто твоя копия, — говорит мужчина в пустоту, сжимая в кармане уголок старого фото. На некоторое время Джерард останавливается в прихожей и в который раз в надежде всматривается в пустоту. — Ты должен увидеть его, Франклин. Думаю, тебе это необходимо.

      Книжный магазин, в котором работает Фрэнк, вероятно, одно из самых легко замечаемых мест в Келлмингтоне. Трудно не заметить большую цветную вывеску в виде деревянной книги недалеко от входа. Маленький колокольчик слегка звенит, когда Джерард отворяет входную дверь и проходит в плохо освещённый зал. Мужчина немного колеблется около двери, осматривая интерьер. Здесь нет ничего особенного — массивные стеллажи, тихая музыка из спрятанного где-то радио и милый горшочек на прилавке. Джерард не может сдержать улыбку, узнавая в цветах свои вчерашние бархатцы.

      Он проходит мимо стеллажей, не в силах пройти мимо больших букв «W-Z», где мгновенно обнаруживает своё имя. Джерард аккуратно, почти невесомо проводит пальцем по совершенно новым обложкам и останавливается на своём первом бестселлере, вытаскивая его на свет — «Троекратное ура в честь сладкой мести». Он задумчиво сжимает глянцевую обложку. Это его первая работа, переведённая на десяток других языков. Держа в руках свое прошлое, Джерард видит перед глазами все те моменты, что привели его к сюжету, как он создавал книгу, как боялся отнести в издательство. Сейчас хочется открыть, пролистать, посмотреть, но необъяснимый страх не даёт сделать это. Может быть, он никогда больше не сможет написать что-то столь интересное и любимое другими; может быть это был всего лишь случайность.

      — Нашли что-нибудь интересное?

      Голос откуда-то извне его мыслей заставляет Джерарда вздрогнуть и поднять голову от обложки; облокотившись плечом на стеллаж, перед ним стоит Фрэнк.

      — Эм… я просто… — Джерард заикается и чувствует себя немного глупо, стоя здесь со своей собственной книгой в руках, как самовлюбленный индюк. — Я надеюсь, что не побеспокоил тебя.

      Фрэнк громко хмыкает и неопределённо жестикулирует куда-то в сторону.

      — Вовсе нет. Я работаю тут достаточно долго, чтобы заверить вас, что, относительно других дней, здесь просто аншлаг, — после Фрэнк указывает на книгу, которую держит в руках Джерард. — Я начал читать её прошлой ночью.

      — Ох… Правда… И что ты думаешь?

      — Должен признать, что это очень увлекательно. Мне нужно было лечь пораньше, но я никак не мог оторваться от сюжета, я уже на двухсотой странице. Серьезно, вам нужно начать добавлять свое фото на задней части книги. Чтобы такие как я больше не позорились, увидев писателя.

      Джерард бурчит себе под нос что-то бессвязное, а после, бегая глазами по полу, как влюблённый старшеклассник, хватается за свой спасательный круг.

       — Кстати о фотографии, — он засовывает руку в карман и достает оттуда снимок Франклина и Дэйла. — Он в довольно хорошем состоянии, а ещё есть имена и дата на обороте.

      — Вау, — Фрэнк изучает рисунок с лёгким кивком, и лёгкий след тоски проскальзывает на его лице. — Это чертовски здорово, — он трет рукой свой подбородок, неловко улыбаясь. — Я действительно выгляжу прямо как он. Но он немного страннее. Могу я оставить себе фото?

      — Да, конечно.

      В воздухе повисает неловкое молчание; Фрэнк закусывает губу, а Джерард неуклюже ставит книгу обратно на полку. Сейчас очень хочется попросить Фрэнка подобрать вместе книгу. Или что угодно, чтобы задержаться здесь. Он уже даже согласен пойти в кулинарный отдел, когда голос Фрэнка останавливает его.

      — Эй, я хочу поблагодарить вас за фото.

      — Это не обязательно…

      — Вовсе нет! Как насчет кофе? — Фрэнк выжидательно смотрит на него. — У меня завтра выходной. Если у вас будет время, мы могли бы выпить кофе.

      Джерард сжимает зубы, пытаясь остановить широкую улыбку, растекающуюся по лицу. Он кивает, может быть даже слишком быстро соглашается, не в силах поверить, как глупо на него действует перспектива кофе с Фрэнком.

      — У меня куча свободного времени. И я был бы рад сходить в кафе.

***

 

      Дождь захватил в свои объятья весь следующий день; начавшись с легкого покрапывания, ближе к середине дня он превратился в самый настоящий ливень. К тому времени, как Джерард спускается от своего дома по подъездной дороге, дождь течёт по асфальту, как нечистоты в Париже в Средневековье.

      К счастью, небольшое кафе, в которое пригласил его Фрэнк, оказалось не так уж и сложно найти. Некоторое время Джерард внимательно (и очень нервно) рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида, а после, подняв ворот своего пальто, всё же выскакивает под проливной дождь. Кто-то любезно придерживает для него входную дверь заведения, а Уэй лишь кивает в знак благодарности и внимательно осматривает помещение в поисках знакомого улыбающегося лица.

      — Хэй! — радостно машет Фрэнк, а его солнечное настроение слишком сильно контрастирует с отвратительной погодой за окном. — Мне очень жаль, что я заставил выйти тебя на улицу в такой день.

      Джерард запускает руку в свою мокрую копну волос и едва сдерживает улыбку.

      — Немного покрапывает, да?

      — Да. Погода здесь — одно сплошное недоразумение, — он улыбается. — Я рад, что ты приехал, несмотря на погоду. Больше никто не решился выйти на улицу в такой день, так что кафе полностью в нашем распоряжении.

      Одна чашка кофе превращается в две, а после и три, и Джерард не замечает, как проходит несколько часов. Его не может не удивлять, как легко и комфортно находиться в компании Фрэнка. Этот парень такой лёгкий и непринуждённый, что, даже несмотря на то, что Джерард знает его, суммарно, полдня, кажется, что знаком с ним всю жизнь.

      Он узнал, что Фрэнк вырос в Нью-Джерси, и что подрабатывает везде, где его берут, чтобы вернуть свою развалившуюся группу. После того, как его отец недавно скончался, его мать захотела вернуться в город, в котором он родился, и Фрэнк, почему-то, не стал спорить.

      — Я люблю Джерси и сцену, это замечательно, но я начал чувствовать себя немного беспокойно. Мне просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после смерти отца. И так как я единственный ребенок в семье, мне нужно заботиться о маме, для которой потеря стала ещё тяжелее. Думаю, некоторое время я буду жить здесь, чтобы быть способным помочь ей в любую минуту.

      — Мне очень жаль слышать эту новость о твоём отце. Ты сказал, что ему было всего шестьдесят семь. Он не был старым, почему он скончался?

      Фрэнк пожимает плечами и мягко улыбается.

      — Плохая наследственность. Нашему роду достались на редкость поганые сердца, — желудок Джерарда сжимается и просится наружу, понимая, о чём говорит Фрэнк. — Мой дедушка умер из-за него совсем молодым. Да ты, итак, знаешь. Вряд ли даже папа знал его. Франклин для нас, как пропавший без вести: вроде бы был, но никто не помнит.

      — А как насчет тебя? — Джерард совершенно не хочет слышать ответ. — Ты не переживаешь? Ну, о своём сердце?

      — Как бы это странно не звучало, нет, на самом деле. Я регулярно хожу на обследования с самого детства, и врачи не нашли ничего подозрительного. Я первый здоровый Франклин — и это дает мне прекрасный повод курить, — он улыбается и похлопывает свой карман. — Болезнь пропустила мое поколение, наверное. Я не знаю. Мне повезло, но, если у меня будут дети, думаю, у них тоже буду проблемы с сердцем.

      — Это здорово, — облегчённо выпаливает Джерард, а уже потом думает о своих словах. — Я имею в виду, всё это здорово, кроме части о твоих детях, — быстро добавляет он.  
Фрэнк просто кивает, не в силах подавить рвущийся наружу смех.

      — Да, я понял, что ты имел в виду, — он секунду думает, а после выхватывает салфетку из держателя и достаёт из кармана ручку. — Я не хочу показаться навязчивым, но буду жалеть, если не попытаюсь дать тебе его, — от протягивает по столу салфетку с одиннадцатью цифрами. — Это мой номер. Если захочешь поговорить с кем-то, или просто будет скучно, позвони мне.

***

  
      Вообще-то, дом Оллмана совершенно не требует срочной уборки, но Джерард наконец находит для неё вдохновение. Подвал нуждается в проветривании и очищении от мусора, да и потолок было бы неплохо покрасить. Но что бы там ни было, на самом деле Джерард делает это лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься от того, что он должен что-нибудь написать. Он так же старательно избегает проверки своей электронной почты, уверенный, что Патрик обязательно написал письмо о том, как же идут дела с написанием книги. Джерард бросает виноватый взгляд на черновики.

      Но на самом деле, дела с написанием идут не так уж и плохо. Вот только забирают все время и мысли, так что, когда, прохлопывая карманы в поиске пачки сигарет, Джерард натыкается на номер Фрэнка, он немного удивляется. Джерард разворачивается мятую салфетку и рассеянно рассматривает цифры. Он не видел Франклина с тех пор, как кричал на него, и сейчас уже действительно начинает думать, что призрак ушел навсегда. Дом слишком тихий в последнее время; мужчина даже ни разу не проснулся в середине ночи с чувством, что кто-то обязательно смотрит. С одной стороны, он действительно хочет, чтобы Франклин увидел своего внука. Это может дать призраку чувство счастья, приземлённости и шанс уйти в лучший мир. С другой стороны, Джерард просто хочет пригласить Фрэнка к себе на кофе и насладиться его компанией, и чтобы любопытный призрак не нарушил момент.

      В любом случае, он невероятно сильно хочет позвонить Фрэнку. Ему кажется, что его желание общаться и проводить вместе время такое же сильное, как и у Айеро-младшего. Кроме того, Джерард не хочет быть тем мудаком, который берёт чужие номера, а потом ни разу не перезванивает. Он вытаскивает свой телефон и несколько раз перенабирает сообщение с приглашением Фрэнка к себе домой. И у Джерарда даже нет времени. Чтобы как следует разнервничаться, потому что ответ с большим пальцем вверх приходит почти сразу же, заставляя Уэя чувствовать себя победителем чёртовой лотереи. Фрэнк пишет. Что заканчивает работу через пару часов и с удовольствием заедет к мужчине.

      Старая Тойота Фрэнка тяжело подъезжает к дому спустя два с половиной часа, когда Джерард уже закончил уборку в подвале и принялся за кухню. Он колеблется в коридоре некоторое время и как старшеклассница заглядывает в окна, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк паркуется. Парень смахивает чёлку с лица и останавливается на минуту, откидывает голову назад и со странным выражением грусти рассматривает старый дом. Джерарду кажется, что он мог бы смотреть на это лицо вечно, но Фрэнк одёргивает себя и поднимается на крыльцо. При виде Джерарда он расплывается в искренней широкой улыбке, которая в миллиард раз лучше, чем любые другие улыбки во всём мире.

       — Привет, спасибо за приглашение! Признаюсь, я никогда раньше не бывал здесь. Дом выглядит замечательно, ты вложил в него много сил?  
Джерард жестом приглашает парня войти в дом, застенчиво улыбаясь.

       — Да, но я думаю, что это больше благодаря Оллманам, чем мне. Они оставили мне довольно крепкие стены. Остальное — мелочь.

      — Скромно и очень мило.

      Они собираются выпить кофе на кухне, когда Джерард случайно оборачивается и почти теряет дар речи. Франклин, не появляющийся в течении нескольких дней, сейчас внезапно материализовался около Фрэнка. Он выглядит поразительно настоящим, и даже солнечный свет не проходит сквозь его тело. Просто ощущение, что ещё один человек присоединился к ним выпить чашечку кофе.

      То, как Франклин смотрит на своего внука, совершенно невозможно описать словами; от этого взгляда что-то в груди Джерарда сжимается. Они стоят рядом, два поколения одной семьи, из разных эпох. Так странно и пугающе, но, в тоже время так правильно. Франклин выглядит таким реальным, что сердце Уэя пропускает удар — что, если Фрэнк может заместить свою полную копию?

      Однако, кажется, Франклин оказался достаточно благоразумным, чтобы не показываться на глаза внуку. Только мурашки, покрывшие его руки, проявляют реакцию на присутствие призрака. Он оглядывается на Джерарда и приподнимает одну бровь в растерянности.

      — Всё в порядке?

      — Ну, я… Да, — Джерард быстро кивает, бегая глазами от одного Айеро к другому и с трудом держа заварник в дрожащих руках. Он просто не может спокойно смотреть на Франклина, как и игнорировать его присутствие. — Я просто… Думаю, мне нужно сходить наверх. Кажется, я слышал звук воды. Наверное, протекла труба.

      — В самом деле? Я не слышал ничего.

      — Да, ты знаешь, это бывает иногда. И очень тихо, трудно уловить. Налей себе кофе пока что, ладно? — он неуклюже пробирается к выходу, стараясь намекнуть призраку, чтобы тот следовал за ним. — Я вернусь через минуту, просто… Извини меня.

      Он спешит наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и громко вваливается в ванную, запирая за собой дверь.

      — Франклин…? — он закрывает глаза и старательно представляет перед собой призрака. — Франклин! — шипит, когда ничего не происходит. — Да твою же мать, иди сюда!

      — Мальчик, конечно, красив.

      Голос громкий и резкий, и сердце Джерарда почти выпрыгивает из груди. Когда он открывает глаза, видит Франклина в зеркале. Его туманный силуэт заменил отражение Джерарда, невольно напоминая о их первой встрече.

      — И выглядит здоровым, — продолжает призрак, улыбаясь. — Это хорошо.

      — Так, слушай, — Джерард смотрит своим самым серьёзным взглядом, надеясь, что их не слышно на первом этаже или за дверью. — Ты действительно не можешь быть дома прямо сейчас. Я имею ввиду, тебе нужно посидеть где-нибудь некоторое время.

      — Почему? — отражение перед ним наклоняет голову. — Я не делаю ничего плохого. Малыш не может даже увидеть меня.

      — Но он может чувствовать, — Джерард пытается сохранить спокойствие. — Ты буквально навис над ним. Его тело реагирует на твоё присутствие.

      — Ты не можешь запретить мне видеться с внуком.

      — Да, я, могу, — шипит Джерард, указывая пальцем на Франклина, — Я выкопаю твои кости и сожгу их, Богом клянусь. И мы не будем спорить, потому что количество живых в этом доме превосходит количество мёртвых, понял? Просто… будь немного более сдержанный. Не появляйся из ниоткуда, не говори. Это пугает меня, и я не хочу, чтобы Фрэнк принял меня за сумасшедшего.

      Франклин кладёт руки на бедра, вызывающе глядя на мужчину некоторое время, пока не сдается с раздражительным вздохом.

      — Хорошо, хорошо. Я обещаю, что я оставлю вас, деток, наедине, — он начинает размываться, а потом снова становится осязаемым. — Но знаешь, не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение и отдать ему мое письмо?

      Запрос является неожиданным и Джерард не знает, что ответить несколько секунд.

      — Тебе не кажется, что это немного… Не вовремя? Я не знаю достаточно много времени. Он впервые тут. Может, хватит потрясений для одной недели?

      — Я думаю, он борется с парой вещей внутри себя.

      Джерард удивлённо вскидывает голову и приподнимает бровь

      — Что ты имеешь ввиду?

      — Не знаю, я же не телепат, в конце концов. Но я просто чувствую, что он такой же, как и я. Ему кажется, что он неправильный, — призрак смотрит на мужчину невероятно грустными глазами. — Просто отдай ему, скажи, что случайно нашел. Это всё, что я могу дать ему, Джерард.

      Излишне говорить, что Джерард имеет пару сотен миллионов сомнений. Это кажется слишком личным и драматическим способом продолжить знакомство, и Бог знает, как Фрэнк отреагирует. Он не хочет обидеть его или показаться уродом, или больше никогда не видеться и не говорить с ним. С другой стороны, он понимает, что он не может решать, что делать с письмом. Он его не писал, и он не часть семьи. В отличие от Фрэнка. В любом случае, письмо должно было перейти в его руки.

      — Хорошо, но я не скажу ему о тебе, — он добавляет твердо. — Последнее, что я хочу — это напугать его.

      Франклин благодарит, но там сохраняется в зеркале, тоскливо смотря на Джерарда.

      — Никогда не думал, что захочу жить ради таких моментов. И я не знаю, имею ли право на встречи. Но видя этого мальчика… — тихо шепчет призрак, — я десятилетиями не чувствовал такого.

      — Эй, я сожалею, что накричал на тебя той ночью. Я не имел права говорить подобное.

      — О, ты имел. Я пересек черту, к которой даже подходить не должен был, — Франклин пожимает плечами. — Иногда я забываю, что я вообще не должен быть здесь.

      Когда Джерард наконец спускается вниз, в его кармане уже лежит письмо Франклина. Фрэнк бросает на мужчину любопытный взгляд.

      — Все хорошо?

      — Да, наверное. Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

      — Чувак, я должен сказать, этот дом прекрасен, на самом деле, — Фрэнк смотрит вокруг и улыбается, переводя тему. — Так странно думать, что мой дед когда-то жил здесь. Несколько десятков лет он также стоял здесь, как мы с тобой сейчас! — он вздрагивает и потирает руки. — Наверное, что-то не так с твоим термостатом.

      — Да, о доме… — Джерард с потерянным видом наливает себе чашечку кофе, его руки проезжают над небольшой выпуклостью на своем кармане. — Я недавно разбирал мансарду и нашел ещё кое-что от твоего дедушки.

      — Правда? — Фрэнк садится, быстро моргая его с большим интересом. — Ещё фотографии?

      — Нет… Не совсем так. — Джерард неловко протягивает ему письмо. — Я не читал, но… Думаю, тебе стоит это сделать. Мне казалось, что оно должно быть твоим.

      Фрэнк рассматривает лицо Джерарда, прежде чем наконец принимает конверт, его состояние разрывается между подозрением и любопытством. Кухня наполнена тяжелым молчанием, пока парень читает, и Джерард ждет с нетерпением, наблюдая, как его брови медленно поднимаются, а затем хмурятся, постепенно сглаживаются. Дочитав, он продолжает смотреть отрешённо на бумагу в полной тишине.

      — Ох мужик… — он выпускает короткий смех, его глаза снова пробегают по последним строчкам письма. — Я… Я понятия не имел, что у отца были такие родственники. Это просто… Я даже не уверен, что кто-то кроме бабушки знал об этом. Она скончалась, когда я был маленький, но я знаю, что она никогда не возвращалась в Келлмингтон. Я всегда думал, что это очень странно, но теперь её нежелание вполне понятно, — он наклоняется вперед, кладя подбородок на руку. — Вау… Это грустно. Никто не должен чувствовать, что смерть — единственный выход.

      — Мне очень жаль, — Джерард говорит тихо.

      — Да, всё хорошо. Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы принять такую наследственность, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами. — Не могу точно сказать, что это было правильно, но если теперь он чувствует себя счастливее.

      Фрэнк не смотрит на Джерарда, куда угодно, но не на него. В какой-то момент парень переводит взгляд на улицу, и в его глазах отражаются все лучи летнего солнца. Джерард понятия не имеет, что ему нужно сказать, или как извиниться за такой стресс, поэтому он просто слегка касается чужой руки.

      — Ну, во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что это проясняет для тебя некоторые вещи.

      Фрэнк смотрит на мужчину довольно долгое время, задумчиво поджимая губы.

      — Да, да, спасибо, — наконец произносит Фрэнк с кривой улыбкой. — Вещи ещё никогда не были яснее.

      Он не уточнил, что имеет в виду, просто аккуратно сложил письмо и спрятал в карман своей рубашки, а после весь остаток дня старательно переводил тему разговора на что-то более нейтральное, как, например, работа.

 ***

 

Через несколько дней после визита Фрэнка, Джерард получает неожиданное смс от матери, в котором она просит никуда не уезжать из дома, потому что она уже в пути. Он оглядывается, не зная, успеет ли прибрать гостиную и помыть окна, но после отказывается от этой идеи. Родители, и особенно матери, имеют свой тенденцию являться без предупреждения. Если он изо всех сил постарается привести дом в порядок перед её приездом, она, скорее всего, решит, что что-то не так и будет допытываться.

      Проходит чуть более трех часов, прежде чем Джерард слышит хруст гравия на подъездной дорожке, сопровождаемый настойчивой трелью дверного звонка. Едва он отворяет дверь, сразу оказывается заключенным в тёплые мамины объятья. Она с чувством целует его в щеку, а затем сует в руки коробку домашнего печенья.

      — Дорогой, я так скучала по тебе! — восклицает она, прежде чем начинает сердито размахивать руками. — И то, что ты внезапно купил огромный дом, не означает, что больше не надо звонить своей старой матери! Клянусь Богом, ты и твой брат абсолютно одинаковы.

      — Мам, я…

      Джерард никогда не скажет ей, что сожалеет об этом, поэтому она обеспокоено сжимает его руки.

      — С каких это пор ты стал таким худым? — женщина немного, но очень ощутимо пихает его в рёбра. — Ты вообще что-то кушаешь?

      — Мам, — повторяет он с чуть большим чувством и дарит ей нежный поцелуй в щеку, — я взрослый человек и могу о себе позаботиться. Пожалуйста, не беспокойся обо мне.

      Она все еще смотрит скептически.

      — Не смей говорить мне, что я не должна волноваться. Хорошо, что мы остановились по пути и прикупили продуктов, — добавляет она, проходя мимо него в дом, прежде чем Джерард может возразить. — Ты совершенно точно голодаешь.

      — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что остановились по пути? — Он смотрит ей вслед. «Мама?»

      — Иди и помоги отцу достать их из машины.

      — Черт возьми, — Джерард вздыхает и выходит на улицу, где его отец занят разгрузкой сумок. — Пап, давай я помогу, — он хватает две коричневые сумки и заглядывает в них. Куча продуктов и ни одного полуфабриката; все полезно и свежо и должно быть съедено в течение недели. — Ну и зачем? Я могу сам съездить за продуктами.

      — Ты жил затворником достаточно много времени. Радуйся, что она не купила тебе одежду, — добавляет его отец. — В торговом центре была распродажа, и я едва отговорил ее от этого.

      Джерард закатывает глаза.

      — Мне не восемь лет.

      По настойчивой просьбе своей матери, Джерард показывает родителям дом и сад, одновременно посылая Франклину благодарные мысли, что он не попадается на глаза. Они заканчивают небольшую экскурсию с кофе и печеньем во внутреннем дворике, и Уэй не может не испытывать детскую гордость, когда его родители хвалят его, как прекрасно это место и насколько хорошо он за ним следит. Они оба признают, что в последнее время много думают о старшем сыне, но теперь мама выглядит более спокойной, потому что у нее есть собственное доказательство его благополучия — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она снова не начнет беспокоиться. Они спрашивают его, как идут дела с написанием книги, и жало совести сверлит где-то в кишечнике Джерарда, когда он говорит им, что все в порядке.

      — Вы, уверены, что не хотите остаться? — предлагает он, проводя их к двери, и спрашивая больше из вежливости, а не искреннего желания. — Вы проделали большой путь.

      — О, не в этот раз, малыш, — говорит мать, к тихому облегчению Джерарда. — Но вспомни об этом предложении на Рождество, мы привезем с собой всю остальную семью.

      После того, как они уехали, Джерард заглядывает в забитый под завязку холодильник. Он единственный человек в этом доме — по крайней мере, единственный живой человек — и он никак не может съесть всё до того, как истечет срок годности. Это так типично для его матери. Благослови ее заботливое сердце, но она всегда покупает слишком много, будь то еда или одежда или различные предложения «два по цене одного», и эта тенденция, кажется, усиливается, когда она делает покупки для кого-то еще. Джерард безнадежно двигает морковь и болгарский перец, и тогда ему в голову приходит идея; он всегда может поужинать с гостями.

      Он закрывает дверь холодильника и хватает свой телефон, прежде чем подумает, что это глупо. Джерард внимательно слушает гудок, его сердце учащается, и он молится, чтобы Фрэнк действительно был дома в пятницу вечером. Хотя, вероятно, у него, скорее всего, есть планы; у него есть кто-то еще, кто намного важнее…

_— Привет?_

      — Привет, Фрэнк? Это Джерард.

_— О, эй! Как твои дела?_

      — Хорошо, спасибо. — Джерард расхаживает по кухне, нервно вычерчивая круг и играя с пуговицей на рубашке. — Послушай, ты… занят? Я имею в виду, сегодня вечером?

      На другом конце повисает секундное озадаченное молчание.

_— Нет… а что?_

      — Ну, мои родители сегодня приезжали, и мама посчитала, что было бы неплохо сделать покупки для меня. Дело в том, что она купила достаточно, чтобы прокормить небольшую армию, поэтому я подумал, не хочешь ли ты приехать? На ужин?

      Предложение звучит как бесконечная болтовня, и его сердце падает, когда он слышит нерешительность Фрэнка. Он не заинтересован. Конечно нет. В последний раз, когда парень приходил, он получил письмо о самоубийстве, написанное его собственным дедом, поэтому дом явно навевает ему плохие ассоциации. Джерард проводит руками по лицу и подавляет вздох. Теперь он просто выглядел как какой-то странный отчаянный писатель, скрывающийся в доме, который никто не хотел покупать.

_— Это потрясающе, Джерард, правда,_  — начинает Фрэнк, и Джерард задерживает дыхание, ожидая, что он вот-вот откажется. _— Просто… ты, наверное, должен знать, что я не могу есть… я имею в виду, я не привередливый или что-то в этом роде, но у меня целая куча пищевых аллергий…? Так что я не знаю, что ты запланировал, но это, вероятно, усложнит тебе задачу. Извини,_  — добавляет он, звуча искренне расстроенным. _— Я хотел бы приехать. Я бы очень, очень хотел, просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал или готовил что-то, что не сможешь есть из-за моих глупых болячек._

      — О, — Джерард смотрит в воздух перед собой. — Ну, я… это не проблема, на самом деле, — он наклоняет голову, чтобы зажать телефон между плечом и ухом, и бросается на поиски ручки и бумаги. — Я сделаю все, что ты сможешь съесть. Просто дай мне знать, на что у тебя аллергия.

       _— Ты уверен? —_ Фрэнк звучит одновременно радостно и смущенно. _— Потому что я действительно не хочу беспокоить…_

      — Нет, не побеспокоит меня, — быстро восклицает Джерард и раскрывает ручку зубами. — Только скажи мне.

      Фрэнк перечисляет свои аллергены, и большинство из них не вызывает проблем, когда Джерард заглядывает, чтобы проверить продукты. Он заверяет парня, что все в порядке, и предлагает ужин в шесть часов.

      — О, э… хорошо. Да уж. Потрясающе, — Уэй практически слышит, как Фрэнк улыбается. — Я обязательно буду.

      Джерард совсем не шеф-повар — судя по количеству ужинов в микроволновке, к которым он прибегал за годы своей жизни, он даже готовить не умеет, — но если ему дан пошаговый рецепт, который точно говорит что делать, он вполне нормально обращается с продуктами. К счастью, в Google есть всё. Джерард решает приготовить курицу и овощи, рецепт выглядит довольно простым и быстрым, не должно быть много проблем. Удивительно, но цыпленок получается хорошим, хотя, глядя на овощную часть блюда, понимает, что немного протупил. Джерард вздыхает и находит вилку, без особого энтузиазма пытаясь соскоблить кусочки картофеля и сырные кубики со дна чаши.

      Ожидая Фрэнка, мужчина нервно ходит по кухне, переключаясь между проверкой дороги и накрытием на стол. Он спорит, стоит ли подавать вино, но потом вспоминает, что сегодняшнее меню в основном состоит из курицы и чертовых помидоров и это, вероятно, лучше всего подавать с чем-то менее претенциозным. Когда Фрэнк появляется в десять минут шестого, Джерард вовремя отказывается от идеи зажечь свечи (потому что, черт возьми, это не должно быть романтическим свиданием).

      — Хорошо, Франклин, — бормочет он, открывая дверь. — Не обижайся, но, пожалуйста, будь где-нибудь ещё этим вечером.

      Каким-то чудом Франклин понимает. Потому что, с наступлением вечера, Джерард вовсе перестаёт беспокоиться о склонности призрака появляться без предупреждения; он наконец чувствует себя расслабленно и достаточно комфортно, чтобы погрузиться в разговор с Фрэнком. Фрэнк, с другой стороны, изменился с тех пор, как Джерард видел его в последний раз. В этом нет ничего резкого или абсолютного, едва ли заметно, но в нем определенно что-то поменялось. Джерард с любопытством бросает на него взгляд, когда они убирают стол, и он не может точно сказать, но Фрэнк выглядит… довольным?

      Джерард предлагает выпить пива во внутреннем дворике и говорит Фрэнку идти на улицу, пока он убирает остатки. Когда мужчина, наконец, присоединяется к нему на улице с напитками, Фрэнк встречает его с поднятой бровью и вопросительным взглядом.

      — А ты? — спрашивает Фрэнк, кивая на бутылку с водой в другой руке. — Ты не пьешь?

      — Нет, всё в порядке, — настаивает Джерард. — Прекрасная погода для холодного пива.

      — Так что… — Фрэнк берёт банку. — Значит ли это, что пиво в твоём холодильнике предназначено исключительно для особых случаев?

      — Может быть, это один из них? — говорит Джерард, только чтобы получить в ответ шутливую ухмылку.

      — Или, может быть, ты просто пытаешься напоить меня.

      Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, просто наслаждаясь температурой раннего лета и обществом друг друга. Джерард откидывается назад на садовом стуле и смотрит на Фрэнка еще раз, наблюдая, как его темные волосы завиваются ближе к шее, как тени сочетаются с оттенками его татуировок, и как его губы мягко растягиваются в крошечной улыбке, которую он не замечает.

      — Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить? — Фрэнк нарушает тишину.

      — Конечно.

      Он смотрит на мужчину, слегка нахмурившись.

      — Что заставило тебя переехать в Келлмингтон?

      Джерард знал, что эта тема будет затронута в один прекрасный момент. Он рассеянно играет с крышкой своей бутылки с водой, тщательно обдумывая свой ответ. У него есть очевидный выбор, когда речь заходит об этом; рассказать что-нибудь расплывчатое или рассказать всё. Между этими вещами нет середины.

      — Полагаю, ты не примешь «вдохновение для написания книги», как ответ?

      Фрэнк пожимает плечами.

      — Ну, я мог бы поверить в это, если бы ты приезжал сюда пару раз в год на несколько недель, но ты на самом деле переехали сюда навсегда, — он жестикулирует и издает пронзительный смех, который почти переходит в хихиканье. — Это чёртов Келлмингтон, чел. Да, красиво и тихо, но люди не переезжают в такие места, если на то нет причины.

      Джерард смотрит на бутылку в руках, нерешительно кусая губу. Он совсем не хочет выглядеть, как затворник, который предпочитает избегать людей, особенно не хочет казаться таким в глазах Фрэнка. На этот раз он хочет быть самим собой, просто он как раз тот писатель, который покупает старый дом с привидениями и спокойно живёт в нём. Кроме прошлого и его настоящего, на самом деле, мало что определяет его. Джерард, честно говоря, никогда не планировал переезд в Келлмингтон; он просто убегал и случайно оказался здесь. Он мог бы поселиться где угодно. Опять же, что еще он может сказать? Стоит ли довериться Фрэнку?

      — Некоторое время я не мог писать, — наконец признается он. — После моей третьей книги я был довольно… скучным. Пресса постоянно спрашивала меня о моей новой работе, и я говорил об этом, как будто не было ничего особенного, но на самом деле у меня ничего не было. И это был не просто кризис писателя, это было… Я бы описал себя пустым, если мог бы. Я понятия не имел, как должен был справиться с этим чувством, будто я потерял что-то жизненно важное, — он делает паузу, нерешительно пожав плечами. — В итоге я немного отчаялся и начал пить. Много. Короче говоря, я попал в автомобильную аварию, в результате которой провел два месяца в тюрьме и девяносто дней в реабилитации. Это был ужас, — Джерард криво улыбается. — Если честно, у меня всё ещё есть проблемы с письмом. Пока что у меня нет ничего, что я мог бы показать моему издателю, кроме сплетен и слухов.

      Фрэнк некоторое время молчит, наблюдая за мужчиной сквозь завесу своей чёлки.

      — Значит ли это, что ты все еще чувствуешь себя опустошенным?

      Джерард тихо вздыхает и смотрит на дом Оллмана и темные окна второго этажа. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз встречался с всепоглощающим вдохновением. Джерард не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз проводил целыми днями и ночами за ноутбуком, словно одержимый чем-то внутри себя. Он не чувствовал что-то подобное уже долгое время. Если подумать, ему даже не нужно больше чувствовать всё это воодушевленное. Он просто хочет иметь желание что-то создать.

      — Иногда, да, — признается он, медленно кивая. — Не так сильно, как раньше, но… да.

      — Ну… я не верю, что все зависит от судьбы… но иногда люди оказываются в самых неожиданных местах, потому что они должны. Полагаю, мы никогда не узнаем. — Фрэнк колеблется, закусив губу. — Не знаю, будет ли тебе здесь лучше… Стоит ли того Келлмингтон… но я действительно рад, что ты переехал сюда.

      Проходит несколько мгновений, они обмениваются парой неуклюжих взглядов, и Джерард не понимает, что задерживает дыхание, пока Фрэнк не отводит взгляд, чтобы проверить свои часы.

      — Черт, уже полночь, — он забирает пустую бутылку пива и встает. — Мне очень жаль, я не хотел занимать столько времени.

      — Это не проблема, правда…

      Фрэнк просто качает головой с улыбкой.

      — Нет, я должен уйти, я не хочу задерживаться. Но спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, Джерард, — искренне добавляет он. — Я действительно хорошо провел время.

      Джерард следует за ним через дом в прихожую. Снимает с крючка джинсовую куртку Фрэнка, чтобы отдать ему, и пальцы парня мягко касаются его костяшек, когда тот тянется к нему. Его рука задерживается на руке Джерарда, его ладонь прижимается к коже. На несколько секунд они стоят в застывшей тишине, продолжении того, что происходило на улице в саду.

      — Ну, — неловко говорит Джерард. — Будь аккуратен на дороге.

      — Я буду, — Фрэнк подходит ближе, его взгляд приклеен к губам Джерарда.

      — И я… скоро увидимся.

      Фрэнк с трудом выдает шепотом «уверен», прежде чем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Сначала невинно и осторожно, как неуверенная запоздалая мысль, и это закончилось бы лишь детским чмоком, если бы Джерард не раздвинул губы и позволил Фрэнку углубить поцелуй. Фрэнк ухватился за эту возможность и провел языком по губам, оставив слабый, но сладкий вкус пива. Его руки оказались повсюду, а куртка упала на пол, когда Джерард хватает Фрэнка за рубашку и притягивает его ближе.

      — А может, тебе стоит остаться, — выдыхает он в маленькое пространство между их ртами.

      — Да, я выпил, — Фрэнк переходит поцелуями на челюсть, его дыхание становится горячим. — Не стоит садиться за руль.

      Каким-то образом им неуклюже удается пройти к лестнице, сцепившись в поцелуе. Они только на полпути подъёма, когда Джерард потеряет равновесие и падает на стену, заставляя картины угрожающе греметь над их головами. Они падают вместе прямо посреди потемневшей лестницы, но это никак не влияет на их цель. Твердые деревянные ступеньки сильно врезаются в спину Джерарда, но ему все равно, потому что руки Фрэнка уже находятся в районе ширинки.

      — Нахрена здесь лестница? — Фрэнк задыхается, настойчиво дергая Джерарда за одежду. — Выеби меня, я серьёзно.

      Под боксёрами Джерард чувствует сильное напряжение, и когда Фрэнк приспускает с мужчины штаны вместе с бельём, сжимает орган, бёдра мужчины дрожат от нетерпения. Он собирается предложить пройти в спальню, прежде чем они сделают это здесь, но рот Фрэнка уже прижат к основанию его члена, и его ответ сводится к потере воздуха.

      Джерард сильно прикусывает губу и страстно хватает Фрэнка за волосы, не в силах понять, что они сидели на улице и разговаривали буквально несколько минут назад, а теперь Фрэнк отсасывает ему посреди гребаной лестницы.

      Есть еще один неуклюжий стук пряжки ремня, и через несколько секунд Фрэнк громко стонет — ему удалось расстегнуть джинсы и обхватить себя руками; Джерард, он может видеть движущийся контур его руки. Фрэнк вбирает в себя так глубоко, как только может, и снова стонет, звук приглушен и теряется в горле, а Джерард чувствует слабые вибрации около члена. Он стонет и откидывает голову назад, случайно ударяясь об одну из ступенек позади себя, но его сознание слишком потеряно, чтобы даже заметить боль. Веки Фрэнка приподнимаются, и он бросает на мужчину быстрый взгляд, намеренно устанавливая зрительный контакт. Его лицо наполовину скрыто в тени, но карие глаза блестят, а щеки ярко краснеют. Он так увлечен своими действиями, и Джерард знает, что долго не продержится, если парень продолжит в том же духе.

      — Стой, — Уэй задыхается, думая, что Фрэнк, должно быть, сумасшедший, раз предложил такое. — Стой, — повторяет он, хватая Фрэнка за волосы и настойчиво дергая вверх. — Я не… Фрэнк… подожди.

      С большой неохотой Фрэнк отрывается, его губы медленно скользят по члену Джерарда и, наконец, отстраняется. Он наклоняется над мужчиной и целует, почти дразняще.

      — Что? — бормочет он против своего рта.

      — Подожди, — повторяет Джерард с напряжением в голосе. Он нетерпеливо дергает Фрэнка за руку, убеждая того подняться.

      Они встают на ноги и преодолевают остальную часть лестницы. Руки Фрэнка возятся с рубашкой Джерарда, и он горячо дышит в губы, в то же время охотно позволяя направлять себя в сторону спальни, а затем толкнуть на кровать. Его рот растягивается в злой усмешке, когда он притягивает Джерарда к себе сверху, и его ручка оказывается в чужих штанах, когда они неуклюже раздеваются, но каким-то образом им удается раздеть друг друга между жаркими поцелуями.

      И только когда Фрэнк обнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе, Джерард невольно напоминают о Франклине, и внезапное воспоминание бьёт по мозгу. Он не может отличить их друг от друга в полумраке спальни, и ситуация кажется ему настолько похожей на тот сон, что сбивает его с толку. Джерард прерывает поцелуй, отстраняясь, чтобы снова иметь возможность дышать, пока его мозг в панике посылает импульсы. Может быть, это была не очень хорошая идея. Может быть, они должны остановиться и лучше узнать друг друга. В конце концов, Джерард действительно чертовски серьезно относится к этому, и не хочет все разрушать по такой нелепой причине, как _призрак_. Если бы он только делал это раньше, мог бы избежать таких неловких моментов сейчас. Черт, он такой идиот.

      Его нервы сделали Джерарда недееспособным на несколько мгновений, но, когда Фрэнк протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, вернулся в реальный мир. Парень хмурится, но ничего не говорит; он просто берет руку Джерарда и осторожно направляет ее вниз, прижимая к своей груди. Джерард молчаливо и нерешительно скользит пальцами по коже, постепенно оказываясь загипнотизированным тем, как его собственная дрожащая рука исследуют замысловатые узоры и смелые буквы айеровских татуировок.

      Фрэнк лежит совершенно неподвижно, наблюдая за ним.

      — Знаешь, нам не обязательно делать это, — наконец говорит он, легонько опираясь ладонями в плечи Джерарда. — Если ты не хочешь или не готов, все в порядке.

      Джерард мысленно повторяет слова снова и снова, пытаясь понять, есть ли в них какое-то скрытое разочарование или грусть, но они звучат так утешительно и настолько искренне, что заставляют чувствовать себя идиотом. Фрэнк не похож на своего дедушку. Возможно, они во многом похожи, но только Фрэнк полностью существует в настоящем. Он сейчас рядом с ним, рядом, внимателен и _жив_. И никак не связан с Франклином.

      Джерард быстро качает головой.

      — Нет, я просто думал…

      — Что?

      — Ничего, я просто… я думаю, что ты красивый.

      — И это _ничего_? — Фрэнк изогнул бровь и усмехнулся. — Большое спасибо, чувак.

      Он притягивает Джерарда к поцелую, тихо выдыхая в рот. Когда они наконец отрываются, Джерард молча целует Фрэнка в скулу и движется дальше вниз, прижимаясь губами к шее и проводя языком по ямочке между ключицами. Наконец он останавливается у его груди, где разбрасывает поцелуи по большой паутине, натянутой через рёбра. Фрэнк тяжело дышит под ним, его руки мягко запутываются в волосах, а его тело отвечает на губы Джерарда маленькими нуждающимися подергиваниями.

      — Ты будешь меня трахать или нет?

      Он приподнимает голову и видит, как Фрэнк ухмыляется ему, с выражением веселья и нетерпения на лице. Джерард издал хриплый смешок, прежде чем протянуть руку к тумбочке. Его руки немного дрожат, когда он вытаскивает из загроможденного ящика смазку и пачку презервативов, в своем тихом сознании с облегчением осознав, что он на самом деле хранит эти вещи, независимо от того, как сильно его подсознание стремилось к жизни отшельника.

      Он чувствует взгляд Фрэнка и пытается скрыть румянец под обезоруживающей улыбкой.

      — Это было давно, — признается он неловко.

      — Не беспокойся об этом, — бормочет Фрэнк, проводя руками по груди Джерарда. — Это не имеет значения.

      Джерард тяжело опирается на него и снова целует, чувствуя нетерпеливую готовность в напряженном теле Фрэнка. Он откручивает одной рукой колпачок на смазке и вслепую вымазывает пальцы, и, не задумываясь о дальнейших действиях, опускает их между ног Фрэнка. Айеро поднимает бедра в ответ и тихо стонет, когда Джерард нажимает пальцами на колечко мышц, вводя сначала один, а затем два, медленно толкая их внутрь и снова доставая. Фрэнк сжимает в кулачках волосы Джерарда, его рот приоткрывается, а взгляд не может сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, и вскоре он начинает двигаться навстречу, тихо хныча.

      Никто из них ничего не говорит, когда Джерард вытаскивает пальцы и садится на кровати. Мужчина избегает зрительного контакта и возится с презервативом, его пальцы дрожат, пока он надевает защиту. Кажется, у них нет причин или необходимости разговаривать, и Джерард невероятно благодарен за это. Он снова наклоняется и накрывает губы Фрэнка своими. Он обводит нижнюю губу языком, осторожно кусая мягкую плоть, и без остановки медленно погружаясь в него, пока полностью не входит. Фрэнк издает едва заметный стон, царапая его спину и выгибая бедра, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте тел.

      Джерард начинает медленный, неуверенный темп, помня, что они не очень хорошо знают друг друга. Он не хочет случайно причинить ему боль или сделать что-то не так, и Фрэнку не нужно много времени, чтобы понять это; он протягивает руку и решительно втягивает мужчину в отвлекающий поцелуй, пытаясь дать понять, что все, что Уэю нужно делать, это продолжать двигаться, и парень будет в порядке.

      Контакт между ними — гладкая кожа и лихорадочный жар груди, и Джерард стонет, опускаясь и снова соединяя их рты. Фрэнк обхватил чужие бёдра ногами и настойчиво сжал их, а изгиб его тела побуждал Джерарда двигаться всё быстрее. Их поцелуи постепенно становятся все более и более короткими, постоянно прерываемыми неглубокими вздохами и громкими стонами, и через некоторое время рука Фрэнка опускается между телами, прикасаясь к возбуждённому органу младшего.

      Джерард сильно толкается в податливое тело, и одного лишь взгляда Фрэнка, откидывающего голову назад и жмурящего глаза каждый раз, когда мужчина теряет контроль над своими действиями, почти достаточно, чтобы кончить. Джерард прижимает губы к открытой шее, зубы закусывают рисунок скорпиона, и в конце концов Фрэнку едва ли нужно прикасаться к себе. Он выгибает спину и изливается с продолжительным стоном, мысленно считая маленькие взрывы по всему телу. Его тело все еще подрагивает от оргазма, когда Джерард кончает в презерватив. Мужчина делает ещё несколько глубоких толчков и нежно целует чужую губу.

      — Ох, блять, — Фрэнк выдыхает, когда Джерард падает рядом с ним.

      — Ага, — глупо соглашается Джерард, не зная, что еще сказать. Такое ощущение, что его мозг отключился и уничтожил весь словарный запас, не оставив ему ни слова.

      Фрэнк убирает потные волосы с лица и переворачивается на бок, лицом к мужчине.

      — Я уже говорил? — он в шутку лениво пихает Джерарда в плечо. — Говорил тебе, что рад, что ты переехал в Келлмингтон?

      Джерард усмехается и протягивает руку, прижимая Фрэнка к своей груди.

      — Едва ли я мог бы сделать лучший выбор.

***

  
      Когда Джерард просыпается на следующее утро, Фрэнка рядом нет. Он рассматривает слабую вмятину на соседней подушке, сонливость покидает мозг, в то время как разочарование медленно оседает в желудке. Мужчина переворачивается на спину и проводит руками по лицу. То, что Фрэнк ушел с утра, ничего не сказав, — не очень хороший знак.

      Джерард смотрит на потолок, борясь с противоречивыми чувствами смущения и гнева, когда внезапно начинает улавливать звуки, издаваемые внизу — на кухне, если быть точнее. Джерард приподнимается на локтях и склоняет голову, внимательно слушая. В доме определенно есть кто-то еще. Он выскальзывает из кровати, торопливо натягивая на себя боксеры, футболку и тихо спускается на первый этаж. Это не похоже на Франклина; слишком шумно и решительно, чтобы быть тихими махинациями призрака. Джерард сожалеет, что ничем не вооружился, чтобы защитить себя в случае домушников. Хотя, защищаться нечем, в любом случае. У него даже нет зонтика.

      Он пробирается через прихожую, и чем ближе подходит к кухне, тем сильнее хмурится. Тут пахнет кофе, тостами и… яичницей? Джерард заглядывает за угол, его сердце замирает, как у школьницы, на которую только что обратил внимание понравившийся её парень.

      — Фрэнк…?

      Фрэнк оборачивается с улыбкой на лице и резиновой лопаточкой в руке.

      — О, хэй, вот ты где. Я хотел разбудить тебя пораньше, но ты дрых без задних ног. Поэтому я позволил себе немного похозяйничать у тебя на кухне. Надеюсь, это не проблема, — неуверенно добавляет он, указывая на плиту.

      Джерард моргает несколько раз.

      — Я… конечно, я просто… я думал, что ты ушел, — Джерард начинает чувствовать себя смущенно, понимая, что вышел из спальни полуголым. Надо было хоть штаны накинуть.

      — Да ладно, я не такой уж и мудак. И не идиот, — Фрэнк усмехается, быстро осматривая мужчину с ног до головы, прежде чем показывает в сторону кухонного островка. — Кстати, кофе готов. Я выбегу на улицу и возьму газету.

      С этими словами он ретируется из кухни еще до того, как Джерард собирает в кучу разбежавшиеся мысли. Мужчина смотрит ему вслед, его рот слегка приоткрывается. Фрэнк остался в доме. Джерард позволил ему спать в своей кровати и, блять, парень с утра готовит им завтрак. Кто вообще так делает? Джерард наливает себе чашку кофе, едва ли веря в свою удачу, но через несколько минут её заменило беспокойство, когда Фрэнк возвращается внутрь с виноватым выражением лица.

      — Ладно, так что, э-э… смена планов, — он бросает свернутую газету на стол. — Мама только что позвонила. Она пообещала подруге, что поможет ей сегодня перевезти мебель, но никто из них не хочет ехать на грузовом трейлере… Похоже, ты завтракаешь один.

      Солнечный свет проникает сквозь высокие окна, и Джерард медленно кивает, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование. Он с нетерпением ждал следующей ленивой пары дней, проведённых с Фрэнком.

      — Ох, хорошо. Ну, твоя мама нуждается в помощи, — тихо говорит он. — Конечно, ты должен идти.

      Фрэнк тихо вздыхает, смотря искренне извиняющимися глазами. Он подходит к мужчине и проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Джерарда, его глаза снова притягиваются к тонким губам. Затем он наклоняется вперед и слегка целует.

      — Ты мне нравишься, — он отстраняется, и смущенный румянец заливает щёчки. — Ты действительно очень мне нравишься. Я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось сейчас.

      Джерард возвращает подаренный ему поцелуй.

      — Ты всегда можешь вернуться, когда закончишь, — бормочет он, аккуратно проводя языком по губам Фрэнка. — Если не можешь справиться с долгой разлукой.

      Фрэнк поднимает бровь на него и ухмыляется.

      — Думаешь, ты можешь?

      Он наклоняется и начинает медленно тереться своими бёдрами о чужой орган сквозь взгляд боксёров, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Джерард тяжело прислоняется к стойке и выгибает спину, когда Фрэнк скользит рукой ниже талии. Он откидывает голову назад и тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы плотно обхватывают его член, слишком быстро добиваясь эрекции.

      Другой рукой Фрэнк притягивает мужчину к себе за шею и целует. Он продолжает небрежно кусать и вылизывать чужие губы, в то время как быстро водит рукой вверх-вниз, чтобы снять напряжение как можно быстрее. Мышцы Джерарда все еще болят с прошлой ночи, и он выдыхает воздух в рот Фрэнка, безмолвно прося об освобождении.

      — Давай, — тихо прошептал Фрэнк, его рука быстрее задвигалась вокруг по члену. Теперь он горячо дышит, покрывая поцелуями и вылизывая острым язычком шею Джерарда, от чего мужчина мелко дрожит. Он слабо хныкает и сжимает край стойки, его бедра дергаются в неуклюжей попытке соответствовать скорости Фрэнка.

      — Черт, я…

      Джерарду едва удается выговорить слова, прежде чем он в последний раз толкается в чужую руку и изливается в боксёры, а его громкий стон отскакивает от деревянных стен. Он наклоняет голову к виску Фрэнка, оставляя нежный поцелуй.

      — Вот так ты показываешь людям, что они тебе нравятся? — Джерард отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него с глупой счастливой улыбкой на губах.

      — Никому, — Фрэнк усмехается и оставляет ещё один короткий поцелуй в уголке чужого рта. — Только тебе.

      Он направляется в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки, а Джерард чувствует себя слишком слабым, чтобы вообще двигаться, поэтому он просто остается там, где стоял, позволяя солнцу падать прямо на его грудь. Теплый свет смешивается с быстро остывающим потом на его коже, от чего мурашки пробегают по рукам. Когда Фрэнк возвращается, он замечает покрасневшие щёки Уэя, и, хотя он ничего не говорить, выглядит полностью довольным собой.

      — Знаешь, что? — говорит парень, приседая, чтобы завязать шнурки.

      — Что?

      Фрэнк не отвечает сразу и тратит несколько секунд, чтобы собрать мысли в кучку. Когда он выпрямляется, его самодовольное выражение исчезает.

      — То письмо, которое ты мне дал… Оно всё изменило.

      — Конечно, это было… Ты узнал правду о своем дедушке. — Джерард не уверен, почему Фрэнк говорит об этом именно сейчас.

      — Да, но это не всё. Дело в том… — он смотрит на свои руки, и Джерард медленно начинает беспокоиться об этой внезапной смене настроения. — В тот день, когда я встретил тебя на кладбище, я уже планировал покинуть Келлмингтон. Я собирался немного поработать, накопить денег, а затем уезжать, как только появится возможность.

      — Хорошо… И куда?

      — Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. — Я, вероятно, просто плыл бы по течению, как обычно, — он останавливается, чтобы подобрать слова. — На самом деле, это желание было с тех пор, как я себя помню. Я не беспокоюсь, когда дело доходит до мест, работы или людей. У меня никогда не было плана. И я знаю, что это не всегда так, но по какой-то причине я тоже не уверен в себе. Я не знаю, я просто не мог решить, в чем я хорош, где должен быть, что мне нравится… кто мне нравится.

      Фрэнк прикусывает губу так сильно, что губа белеет. Джерард действительно хочет что-то сказать, но очевидно, Фрэнк должен продолжить сейчас говорить, и мужчина не хочет портить момент.

      — Самое смешное… я не знаю, что делать. Я просто не доверяю себе. Но когда я прочитал то, что написал мой дед, понял, насколько это бессмысленно. Для него было тяжело быть _таким_ , ему пришлось сделать такой выбор, хотя у него были планы на жизнь. Если бы мир был добрее, я уверен, что он не пошел бы на это. И вот мне интересно, почему у меня _никогда_ ничего не получается. Я всегда не уверен в себе, и именно это делает меня несчастным. Меня никто не останавливает, кроме меня самого, и это глупо. Не то, чтобы я хотел бездействовать вечно… Особенно сейчас, когда я тебя нашел.

      Фрэнк заканчивает свою бессвязную речь, которая, кажется, закончилась на более страстной ноте, чем начиналась, и его щеки быстро приобрели светло-красный оттенок.

      — Я… я надеюсь, что все это имело смысл, — добавляет он, неловко потирая шею.

      Тишина наполняет освещенную солнцем кухню, и Джерарду приходит в голову, что тонкое изменение, которое он заметил прошлой ночью, заключалось именно в этом. Фрэнк не был уверен в себе, чувствовал себя _не таким_ , но теперь он нашел своё «я». Он правильный. Джерард не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто прижимает Фрэнка к себе одной рукой, вторую кладя на чужую щеку. Он нежно целует парня, чувствуя, как теплые ладошки забираются под футболку, крепко обнимая. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Фрэнк удовлетворенно мурчит и прислоняет свой лоб ко лбу Джерарда, трется кончиком носа о чужой, его дыхание согревает лицо мужчины. Они разделяют между собой этот тихий, интимный момент, пока Фрэнк не замечает папку, лежащую на подоконнике позади них.

      — Это твоя новая книга?

      Желудок Джерарда неприятно колет, и он подавляет разочарованный вздох.

      — Её очень неполная версия.

      Фрэнк тянется за папкой и перелистывает страницы, быстро просматривая записи, которые делал Джерард.

      — Это выглядит очень серьезно. Мне очень нравится, — он нахмурился, перелистывая назад несколько страниц. — Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать из этого роман?

      — Хм… Почему бы и нет?

      — Я не знаю, но чувствую, что такая концепция могла бы быть с парой офигенных комиксов. Просто предложение, — он слегка пожимает плечами и улыбается, снова целуя Джерарда в уголок рта. — Мне действительно нужно идти, пока мама не отправилась на мои поиски. Увидимся через пару часов, хорошо?

      После того, как Фрэнк ушел, Джерард идет наверх, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он теряется в спокойном созерцании пространства между собой, пока принимает душ и одевается, и только вернувшись на кухню к холодным тостам и яйцам, он, наконец, понял, в чем его настоящая проблема. Он не хочет выражать свой сюжет в романе. Фрэнк прав; его концепция нуждается в потрясающих иллюстрациях. Вся история лучше воспринимается как комикс, но он даже не думал об этом варианте до этих пор. Джерард пытался работать над чем-то, что должно быть полностью чем-то другим. Неудивительно, что он потерялся.

      Он немедленно находит свой телефон и звонит Патрику, чей голос звучит так, словно мужчина вот-вот упадет со стула, услышав голос Джерарда. Издатель искренне переживал за своего автора, и Джерард чувствует себя ужасно из-за того, что так долго избегал его.

       _— Ты уверены в этом?_  — осторожно спрашивает он, когда Джерард рассказывает ему о смене планов. _— Я имею в виду, что у нас контракт… И я думаю, что ты не можешь сделать все это самостоятельно, потому что для комикса нужна целая команда, и я не уверен, как она будет собираться. Я знаю, что говорил тебе, что изменения — это хорошо, потому что они обычно означают прогресс, но в этом случае я должен сказать, что они все усложняют._

      — Патрик, послушай, мы уже давно знакомы; мы оба знаем, что наши контракты являются не чем иным, как формальностью, в основном для налоговой, — Джерард делает паузу, решая добавить небольшую угрозу. — Помни, что я был верен твоему издательству, я принёс ему популярность. Поэтому, думаю, мне позволена некая артистическая свобода — если, конечно, ты не хочешь расторгнуть соглашение. Я легко могу найти другого издателя, который был бы рад издать мои книги, так что это не проблема.

       _— Эй, это несправедливо, не смей меня шантажировать!_ — обижено восклицает Патрик. _— Послушай, Джерард, я не могу обещать тебе что-то прямо здесь и сейчас, но… у тебя есть воображение и ум, за который многие авторы убили бы… И, думаю, если ты правда уверен в себе, то только ты сможешь создать комикс. Если кто-то вместо тебя будет делать его — он потеряет ту душу, которую ты вкадываешь в произведения._  — Мужчина, наконец, сдаётся с тихим вздохом, — _Хорошо, мы подбираем тебе команду, но тебе придётся перестать прятаться в лесу и помогать мне с набором, хорошо?_

      — Я готов пойти на такие жертвы, — усмехается Джерард. — Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, Патрик. Даже не помню, чтобы у меня был лучший издатель.

       _— Это потому, что у тебя никогда не было другого издателя._

      — Что точно подтверждает, насколько ты хорош.

      Джерард вешает трубку с облегчённым вздохом, разносящим какое-то прекрасное чувство по всему телу. Это значит, что он в значительной степени вернулся к тому, что делал раньше, и тому, что когда-то приносило тот самый детский восторг. Несмотря на то, что в последнее время Джерард не работал в области изобразительного искусства, к нему наконец пришла та страсть, которую он не испытывал с тех пор, как была опубликована его первая книга. Он оборачивается, улыбаясь своему телефону, и почти натыкается на Франклина.

      — Что за…! — Джерард пошатнулся назад, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. — Я говорил тебе не делать так, блять! Боже!

      — Извини, я постоянно забываю, что ты подвержен сердечным приступам, — призрак оглядывает кухню, сложив руки за спиной. — Малыш уже ушел? — невинно спрашивает он.

      — О, пожалуйста, избавь меня от этих вопросов, — бормочет Джерард. Он направляется налить еще одну чашку кофе, чтобы успокоиться. — Как будто что-то происходит без твоего ведома. Надеюсь, мне не нужно твоё благословение, чтобы быть с ним.

      — У вас двоих уже есть мое благословение, — искренне говорит Франклин. — Я с нетерпением жду, чтобы увидеть вашу жизнь в будущем.

      При этих словах Джерард кашляет и выплёвывает горячий напиток, немного подавившись и обжигая язык.

      — Что… что ты только что сказал…? — Он пристально смотрит, надеясь, что он ослышался. — Смотреть, как развивается наша жизнь? _Ты?_ Извини, но с чего ты взял, что я соглашусь?

      Призрак выглядит растерянным.

      — Потому что ты хочешь быть с моим внуком.

      Джерард смотрит на Франклина, мозг кипит. Он имеет дело с этой постоянной массой мертвой остаточной энергии слишком долго.

      — Не смей думать, что я соглашусь сожительствовать с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Честно говоря, Франклин — самое время покинуть этот мир. Ты не принадлежишь этому миру; ты давно должен был уйти. Отпусти это место и оставь нас в покое.

      Франклин замолкает, его глаза сужаются, а рот туго натягивается. Его руки безвольно свисают по бокам, но ладони сжались в кулаки.

      — Отпустить это место? — повторяет он странным голосом.

      — Абсолютно верно. Я устал думать о том, что ты можешь наблюдать за мной каждую секунду моей жизни. Твое право быть здесь давно закончилось, твоя семья сменила несколько поколений. Я устал, — добавляет Джерард, и он знает, что слова звучат грубо, но ему все равно. — Теперь это мой дом, и я живу здесь.

      — Что ж. Я умер здесь, — отвечает Франклин сквозь стиснутые зубы, его голос понизился до угрожающего рычания. Он фокусирует взгляд на лице Джерарда, и теперь глаза, кажется, потеряли свой блеклый цвет, внезапно потемнев от тихой ярости. — И ты не знаешь, как это, малыш.

      Прежде чем Джерард успел что-либо сделать или ответить, призрак внезапно исчез. Через несколько секунд полупустая чашка на стойке разлетелась вдребезги, разнося холодный кофе и фарфоровую пыль повсюду. Джерард поднимает руки над головой, прикрываясь от летящих столовых предметов, едва удерживаясь от падения. Если бы он стоял ближе, его бы задело осколками.

      — Какого черта, — шепчет он, нервно оглядывая кухню. — Франклин…?

      Ответ — серия шумов, доносящихся с верхнего этажа. В настоящее время буйство происходит в спальне, и звучит так, будто ящики выдвигаются прямо из тумбочки, а содержимое шумно разбрасывается по всему полу. Джерард смотрит на потолок большими глазами, во рту всё пересохло, а сердце участило свой такт. Страшно. Впервые с тех пор, как он столкнулся с призраком, его реакция на Франклина — животный страх. Возможно, было неправильно думать о призраке, как о сожителе или щенке. Он способен строить планы, изменять свою внешность, даже манипулировать восприятием реальности. Он отпугнул Брендона, потому что тот ему не понравился, и изменил сны Джерарда до такой степени, что мужчина не мог проснуться. Он может быть могущественным, если захочет, и Джерард даже не знает, возможно ли докричаться до его сознания в этот момент. Насколько эмоционально устойчивым может быть призрак? Насколько рациональным может быть?

      Двери наверху распахиваются одна за другой и затем яростно захлопываются, как будто кто-то полон решимости вырвать их, и Джерард не видит другого выхода, кроме как сбежать из этого ада. Злой человек — это одно, а злой дух — совсем другое. Когда Уэй убегает сквозь двери веранды и выходит в сад, он задается вопросом, останется ли что-нибудь от дома, когда Франклин успокоится, или же он просто разнесёт его в щепки. Джерард может только беспомощно смотреть и слушать, совершенно не понимая, что делать. Кажется, призрак снова спустился на кухню, потому что до сада долетает сокрушительный шум столовых приборов.

      — Франклин? — Джерард делает осторожный шаг вперед, надеясь, что кофеварка или что-то такое же тяжелое не вылетит из окна. — Фрэнки, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — он сглатывает и делает еще один шаг, повышая голос. — Прости, хорошо? Я не должен был так говорить с тобой. И… и ты прав! Ты прав, я совершенно не представляю, что значит быть тобой, быть мертвым, но… я знаю, что значит чувствовать себя так.

      Оглушающий шум продолжается ещё какое-то время, достигая своего пика, прежде чем внезапно стихает, и наступает звенящая тишина. Джерард нервно сжимает руки и ждет, всматриваясь в пустые окна. Он начинает задаваться вопросом, исчез ли Франклин, когда он случайно переводит взгляд на алый дуб и замечает призрака, стоящего под деревом, частично скрываясь в тени. Солнечный свет падает между пологом рассеянных листьев и падает на него в виде пятен, стирая его маленькие частички тела. Снова он выглядит хрупким и слабым, словно такая же часть тени, короткий мираж, который исчезнет в мгновение ока.

      Джерард не знает, безопасно ли приближаться к Франклину, может, он просто ждет, чтобы снова вскипеть, но, тем не менее, мужчина медленно приближается к нему. Он останавливается в паре футов от призрака, ожидая, что тот что-то скажет.

      — Извини, — наконец шепчет Франклин, в его голосе почти нет звука.

      — Все в порядке, — Джерард неуверенно улыбается. — Думаю, я знаю, почему ты это делаешь.

      — Тогда объясни мне.

      — Ну… Твой внук появился, и каким-то чудом он хочет остаться здесь, где ты существуешь. Он — твой шанс снова почувствовать себя живым, как вторая попытка жить. Конечно, ты злишься, когда тебе отказывают в этом.

      Выцветший солдат перед ним пожимает плечами, избегая зрительного контакта.

      — Полагаю, ты прав.

      — Я знаю, каково это, когда ты думаешь, что у тебя есть второй шанс, — признается Джерард. На этот раз призрак смотрит на него, склонив голову, — Я не говорю, что это то же самое, что и быть мертвым, потому что это не так. Но раньше я достигал дна и, честно говоря, никогда не чувствовал себя менее живым. Я начал пить, потому что больше ничего не получалось, и я впал в отчаяние. Это немного помогало в самом начале, и в какой-то момент я действительно поверил, что это может вернуть то, чего мне нехватало… но через некоторое время это только ухудшило ситуацию. Это просто больно.

      Джерард ищет на лице Франклина какие-либо следы эмоций. Призрак внимательно обдумывает свои слова и медленно кивает, глубоко вздыхая.

      — Он такой молодой, — шепчет он, его лицо кажется поразительно грустным. — Он такой молодой, и я чувствую, что он — сама жизнь. Жизнь, которую я помню до войны и до всего остального. Он так сильно похож на меня и… это прекрасно. Он просто заставляет меня хотеть остаться.

      — Да… я понимаю, я действительно понимаю, — грудь Джерарда напрягается, и это заставляет его затаить дыхание. — Но разве ты не думаешь, что твое присутствие прогонит Фрэнка из этого дома? Из города? Бог знает, где он окажется? Тебе не кажется, что оно прогонит _меня_? Кроме того, Фрэнк и я, мы… мы просто люди. Люди всегда уходят, потому что так и должно быть. А ты останешься. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты застрял в этом порочном круге навсегда, когда мы уйдем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова остался один.

      Франклин смотрит вниз, пинает траву кончиком ботинка, хотя его движения никак не влияют на неё. Когда он снова говорит, его голос такой мягкий, что кажется, что это не что иное, как часть ветра, отдаленный шелест листьев над ними.

      — Когда ты переехал, это было так, как будто Дейл наконец вернулся с войны. Я не знаю, было ли это моей мечтой, но… когда ты проходил через эту дверь, ты так сильно напомнил мне его. Ты принял меня, вместо того, чтобы игнорировать или сбежать. И когда появился этот ребёнок, я с трудом поверил. Это было почти так, как будто я умер не зря. Я думал, что, пытаясь стать частью вашей жизни, я смогу… — он останавливается, медленно качая головой. — Я не знаю, что я думал. Думаю, я пытался сделать невозможное возможным.

      — Я никогда не стану Дейлом, и ты это знаешь, — тихо говорит Джерард, и он действительно хочет протянуть руку и прикоснуться к Франклину. — Мне очень жаль, Фрэнки. Я думаю, у тебя есть право быть эгоистом и цепляться за то, что упустил, но ты просто не заслуживаешь оказаться здесь в ловушке.

      Призрак долгое время молчит, вдумчиво сдаваясь перед окружающим их живым миром. Кажется, что его силуэт на короткое мгновение становится более осязаемым, как свет, ярко мерцающий в последний раз, прежде чем полностью погаснуть, и Франклин смотрит на Джерарда, а его карие глаза — самые ясные, какие Уэй когда-либо видел.

      — Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

      — Что угодно.

      — Ты можешь поделиться со мной? — Франклин кивает на сигареты в кармане Джерарда. — Я тоже курил, когда был… когда был моложе. Было бы хорошо, если бы мы могли просто поделиться дымом.

      Франклин внимательно следит за движениями Джерарда, выражение его лица представляет собой тонкую смесь тоски и надежды, когда он ждёт, пока мужчина закуривает. Джерард глубоко втягивает яд и наклоняется ближе к призраку, так близко, что может ясно чувствовать, как ледяная дрожь бежит по его позвоночнику. Франклин выжидающе смотрит на мужчину, а его веки закрываются, когда Джерард медленно выдыхает, позволяя струе дыма пройти через его губы, развиваясь где-то внутри силуэта Франклина. Маленькая улыбка формируется в уголке его рта, когда он, кажется, глотает воздух. После небольшой паузы Франклин открывает глаза, и они долго смотрят друг на друга.

      — Ты… ты что-нибудь чувствовал? — спрашивает Джерард, отступая назад.

      — Я чувствовал всё. Спасибо, — улыбка Франклина становится шире. Что-то в нем снова мерцает, быстро и неуловимо, вырывая его из фокуса на секунду или две. — Обещай мне, что вы будете заботиться друг о друге, хорошо?

      — Да, — Джерард быстро кивает, ком в горле мешает ему говорить. — Я обещаю.

      Франклин оглядывается через плечо, его глаза устремлены на то, что Джерард не может видеть.

      — Я думаю, что пришло время искать своего потерянного солдата.

      Призрак медленно растворяется, прямо перед глазами Джерарда. Его окончательный уход совсем не похож на то, как он умер, не был болезненным и жестоким, не был чем-то, что заперло его в преследуемом сожалении на многие годы. На этот раз Франклин отступает в окружающий мир, становясь частью травы, листьев и неба, его тело мягко растворяется в воздухе. Кажется, что только большие каре-зелёные глаза задерживаются, сквозь воздух проникая в солнечные лучи, и самое последнее, что исчезает, — это улыбающийся изгиб губ.

      Джерард проводит в тени алого дуба, кажется, целые столетия. Он просто наблюдает, как хлопья пепла ссыпаются с его недокуренной сигареты, уносятся слабым ветерком. Через некоторое время он берет себя в руки и уходит обратно в дом, его разум остается пустым, и, когда он рассеянно убирает беспорядок, оставленный ранее Франклином, слышит, как крошечные звуки разносятся по дому. Они похожи на остаточные следы энергии, проявляющиеся в смутном звонке стекла, мягком стуке стула, слабом скрипе двери — и затем, наконец, полной тишине.

      Позднее, когда он сидит на улице во внутреннем дворике, Джерарду хочется плакать. Эта мысль едва успела прийти ему в голову, как по щекам начинают катиться слезы. Он тяжело дышит, пораженный этим удивительным всплеском эмоций. Тяжелое чувство ностальгии заполняет его, находится где-то на грани с тоской, но в то же время он не чувствует грусти. Больше всего он испытывает облегчение. Франклин, наконец, отпустил этот мир, и Джерард получает сильный эмоциональный заряд, когда бессилие и гнев возвращаются, напоминая ему, что ему повезло, что он жив и дышит.

      — Так вот где ты прячешься.

      Джерард смотрит вверх и видит Фрэнка, пересекающего газон. Он быстро проводит рукой по мокрым щекам и надеется, что тот не заметит этой слабости.

      — Извини, что так долго. Мне пришлось перевезти гораздо больше мебели, чем я думал, и это было просто… — Фрэнк резко замолкает, увидев опухшие глаза Джерарда. — Эй, ты плачешь? — он спешит к мужчине и падает рядом, с тревогой кладя руку на чужое плечо. — Что случилось…?

      Джерард издает тихий смешок и качает головой.

      — Ничего, не беспокойся, — он моргает, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но, похоже, получается из рук вон плохо. Вместо этого он протягивает руку и нежно прижимает к себе Фрэнка. — Я просто рад тебя видеть, вот и все.

***

  
      Восемь месяцев спустя Джерард несёт тяжелую картонную коробку вниз и едва успевает собраться с силами, когда спотыкается, но всё же ему удаётся восстановить равновесие. Он испуганно выдыхает и кладет коробку на пол, решив носить по пять штук, прежде чем он снова поскользнется и в итоге сломает себе шею. Он садится с тяжелым вздохом, его руки болят, а спина ноет. Большие черные буквы на картоне гласят «Разное. Книги IV», и он закатывает глаза, думая о ящиках №V, VI и VII, которые все еще ждут его наверху, такие же тяжелые. Это будет огромное облегчение, когда они, наконец, загрузят всё в фургон.

      — Кому-то нужно отдохнуть.

      Татуированная рука предлагает ему чашку свежего кофе. Джерард улыбается Фрэнку и с благодарностью принимает это. Он зажимает тёплый фарфор между ладонями, смакуя напиток.

      Фрэнк садится рядом с ним.

      — Закончил с коробками наверху?

      — Нет, у меня осталось как минимум три, — Джерард хмурится, вытягивает ноги и стонет. — Боже, я ненавижу книги.

      — Конечно, — смеется Фрэнк и игриво подталкивает его в плечо. — Но мы можем пожертвовать кучу вещей на благотворительность или что-то в этом роде. На самом деле, я уже перебрал некоторые вещи.

      Он исчезает на кухне, и Джерард смотрит на парня с глупой улыбкой на лице. И пусть ему невероятно повезло с Фрэнком, он действительно будет скучать по дому Оллмана. Они собрали здесь много приятных воспоминаний, как прошлое Рождество, когда они пригласили обе свои огромные семьи. В итоге у них был дом, настолько переполненный людьми, что у Джерарда и Фрэнка не было другого выбора, кроме как обитать на диване в гостиной целый отпуск.

      Не то чтобы они продают это место. Дом слишком особенный, и у Джерарда не хватит решительности, оставить его на попечение кого-то другого. Вместо этого они договорились о том, чтобы жить в основном в городе, просто потому, что это практичнее и для художественной карьеры Джерарда и музыкальной Фрэнка. Дом Оллмана будет использоваться летом и в праздничные дни. Они обязательно вернутся, но все равно половина их вещей собрана в коробки.

      — Ну вот.

      Фрэнк снова появляется перед ним, держа в руках небольшую картонную коробку, заполненную различными бесполезными вещами. Джерард перебирает столовые приборы: старые открывашки для бутылок и вязаные прихватки, подаренные им бог знает кем, и он уже собирается назвать эти вещи бесполезными, когда замечает знакомый кусок зубчатого фарфора между слоями старой газеты. Уэй хмурится и достаёт его. Это сломанная чашка из старого кофейного сервиза. Это чашка _Франклина_. Джерард почти забыл о ней.

      Фрэнк выгибает бровь.

      — Ты в порядке?

      — Да… Нет, подожди… — Джерард собирается вернуть ему коробку, когда резко меняет своё решение. — Я думаю, что мы должны оставить сервиз, — он начинает выбирать остальные старые тарелки и чашки, спасая их от неминуемой гибели в чьём-то многодетном доме.

      — Зачем тебе это? — удивлённо спрашивает Фрэнк. — Не видел, чтобы ты когда-либо ими пользовался. Одна из чашек даже разбита.

      Джерард пожимает плечами.

      — Думаю, я оставлю их, как сентиментальную ценность. Скорее всего, они принадлежали твоему дедушке.

      — С таким же успехом они могли бы принадлежать Оллманам, — отмечает Фрэнк. — Но, эй, если ты хочешь оставить их — пожалуйста. Я не против.

      Айеро откладывает коробку и снова садится рядом с мужчиной, на этот раз придвигаясь немного ближе, чтобы была возможность обхватить его руками за талию. Такое казалось бы, простое движение разносит теплые искры в груди Джерарда, и его сердце начинает колотиться как бешенное. Если бы время было в его власти, он предпочел бы сидеть здесь до конца дня. В последние несколько месяцев Джерард был счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и ему даже неважно, что он возвращается в шумный город. Такое ощущение, что он наконец-то нашел себя, как будто он достиг своего счастья и умудрился нажать на кнопку «сохранить». И Джерард знает, что Фрэнк чувствует то же самое.

      — Итак, теперь, когда ты, наконец, издаёшь комикс… — Фрэнк кладет подбородок на плечо Джерарда, выводя пальцем невидимые круги на спине. — О чем ты будешь писать дальше? Есть идеи?

      Джерард задумчиво смотрит на разбитую чашку в руке и осторожно проводит большим пальцем по зазубренной трещине в фарфоре. Затем он улыбается и поворачивает голову, чтобы подарить парню быстрый поцелуй.

      — Да, может быть, — говорит он. — Может быть, я напишу о призраке.


End file.
